Doo Wee Ooooh
by Worldisquiethere
Summary: The Doctor can never cross his own timeline. Oops. The Tenth Doctor and Rose team up with the Eleventh Doctor and Amy to save the world...again.
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor! We've got a problem!"

"Is it any more important than a legion of Daleks armed with one of the most deadly weapons time has ever seen?"

"Yes."

"Right then, coming."

The Doctor turned away from the Daleks ("_EXTERMINATE!") _and walked back into the TARDIS. The TARDIS began to groan and then disappeared into space and time.

"Yeah, Rose?"

"You've got a call." she said holding out her cell phone.

"I've got a call?" said a bewildered, and slightly amused, Doctor. "Who could be calling me? No one ever calls me. It's kind of nice to be called, isn't it?"

"Hey!" Rose shook her phone, "You going to answer it or not?"

"All right, then." He took the phone from her hand a put it to his ear. "Hello, this is the Doctor speaking, and yes, I do house calls. Yes. Uh-huh. Amy? Amy who? You're with the Doctor? No, I'm the Doctor. Rose!" he turned to his companion, "Aren't I the Doctor?"

"Yes…"

"See? I _am _the Doctor; Rose said so. The future? No, nope, no can do. No crossing my own time line; rule number one. Goodbye."

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor stepped out, ready for his next adventure.

"And by the way," The Doctor had seen planets destroyed before him, species eradicated in the blink of an eye, but never before had he seen a stranger sight then he had at the moment. He saw a young girl with flaming red hair, a rounded face, and, the Doctor just_ happened _to notice, an extremely short black skirt. And worst of all, behind her was a big blue police box. "Rule number one is that the Doctor lies."

_Author's Note: Short intro to the beginning of a (hopefully) longer fanfic._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Doctor?" asked Rose as she followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS. "Who is _that_?"

"Who is that? I've no clue and you know what else I don't have a clue about?" asked the Doctor, "Why my TARDIS is sitting right across from me and behind me at the same time."

A rummaging came from inside the other TARDIS followed by a shout of joy, "Amy, we've landed! Just wait until you meet the old me, quite the character as I recall. Or was I? I'm not sur- oh." Another man walked out of the TARDIS and stared straight at the Doctor. "I was hoping we'd be able to meet a little later; have some time to think about how to go about this butt obviously not."

"Doctor, what the _hell _is that thing on that man's head." Rose asked trying to stifle a giggle.

"It's a Deerstalker. I wear Deerstalkers now." The other man frowned. "Deerstalker's are _cool_."

The current Doctor stood with his eyes wide. He knew he was facing his self. His future self. "You shouldn't have come here."

"Quite right. We better get out of here. Two TARDISes from different times in the same spot will cause a hole exactly the size of, er…Belgium, if we don't leave soon."

"Belgium?" asked the current Doctor.

"Oh," the future Doctor said, eyeing Rose. "haven't gotten there yet."

"Doctor?" said the red headed woman. "should we get going."

"Yes." Both Doctors said. They looked at each other for a moment before the future Doctor said, "Right, we better take your TARDIS. Best not to see the future."

The current Doctor (who must now be called the Tenth Doctor) finally got over the initial shock of seeing his future self and decided to follow the other-um, himself.

"After you, Doctor." The Tenth Doctor said.

"Oh no, after you, Doctor." said the Eleventh Doctor.

"He's so full of it." muttered the redhead to Rose.

The four of them stepped into the TARDIS and headed straight for the console. The two Doctors got right to work to begin piloting the TARDIS.

"This is so weird." said the Eleventh Doctor as he circled the TARDIS.

"I know." said the Tenth Doctor as he to circled the TARDIS, across from the other Doctor.

"I remember this. I loved all this. The coat, I loved that coat, the shoes, wonderful shoes. You still wear those glasses when you're thinking?"

"Well, of course I do."

"Yes, of course you do; I did."

"Got to say, kind of disappointing looking at my future self."

"What, the hair? Took me a while to, but it actually gets kind of fun after a while. See?" The Eleventh Doctor twirled his hair in his hand.

"No, more like the color."

"Not ginger?"

"Not ginger."

"You two having fun there?" asked Rose. "Are we going anywhere or are you two just going to talk about yourself.

"Right, so, where too?" asked the Tenth Doctor.

"Thine IX." The Eleventh Doctor flipped a switch. Behind him, the redhead whispered something into her fellow companion's ear.

"Care to explain what's so important you need to come back to your-my-whatever's past?" The Tenth Doctor.

"No."

"Fantastic."

"You know this is an opportunity that doesn't come often why don't we-hey!"

The redheaded woman had grabbed the Eleventh Doctor's Deerstalker of his head. She tossed it over to Rose who had moved to the entrance of the TARDIS. Rose opened the door and threw it out into the Time Vortex.

"Hey, that was a gift from Sherlock Holmes!" cried the Eleventh Doctor.

"What, you mean he's real?" Rose asked.

The Tenth Doctor replied for the Eleventh, "Well, not on Earth, but yeah, for the orgasmic people of Scrootum, yes."

"Quite messy, try not to go there in the future."

"Obviously, too late."

* * *

><p>Five million, two hundred and ninety-eight thousand, six hundred and forty two light years away from earth, thirteen thousand years in the past, at the University of Forloomoonoodoon, a surprised Dr. River Song found Deerstalker mysteriously perched on her head.<p>

* * *

><p>"So…Doctor." said the Tenth Doctor. "Mind introducing me to our friend here?"<p>

"Right, Doctor this is Amy Pond, Amy Pond, this is me. Hello."

"Pleasure to meet to meet you," Amy said softly, "_Doctor_" Amy leaned in close to the Tenth Doctor's face.

"Er, yes. Pleasure, right."

"Amy!" yelled the Eleventh Doctor as he continued to pilot the TARDIS, "Stop harassing me!"

"Well, Doctor, you never told me you used to look so," Amy eyed the Tenth Doctor up and down, "_good_."

"Hey!" the Eleventh Doctor finished working with the controls of the TARDIS, "I still look good!"

" 'course you do, what with the bowtie and all."

"Yes, what's with the-"

"Excuse me?" Rose said on the said looking a slightly annoyed, "But someone want to explain what's going on to me?"

"Er, yes. Right. Well, Doctor," the Tenth Doctor said, "What so important that you needed to come to me for help."

"Well, last night I got this message on my Psychic Paper." He held the paper forth to the Tenth Doctor and Rose.

"Temple of the Thine. Bring former Doctor along." read Rose aloud. "So you just followed what it said?"

"Never ignored the paper," said the Eleventh Doctor heading for the TARDIS door, "not planning on starting just yet."

"Last night? What took so long?" The Tenth Doctor asked.

"Saved a town from the Black Plague. In Space. In the year 3339."

"Fun. Can't wait." The Doctor followed the Doctor, or rather himself, to the door. They slowly pulled the door in and stepped out.

The sight that greeted them was dull. Or at least, that's what Rose and Amy saw. But to the Doctors, it was a display of history, of the remarkable ingenuity of a dead people.

"A cave?" asked Rose.

"Not just a cave." The Tenth Doctor pointed out, "look at the wall. This is part of the Temple of the Thine, their records, their recorded history."

"Great, another museum." muttered Amy.

"No, more than a museum. See, the Thine people were psychic, extraordinary people. Predicted the fall of the Third, Fourth, and Fifth Great and Bountiful Human Empires. Not in the right order, otherwise it might not have happened, however…" The Tenth Doctor trailed off before picking back up again. "These are the histories of other worlds, of other civilizations. The Thine prophesized some of the most important events in history. In fact, some say they predicted who the last species to survive to the end of time was."

"They did." muttered the Eleventh Doctor.

"Sorry?" asked the Tenth Doctor.

"Oh, erm, nothing, nothing."

"Doctor?" asked Rose. "If they were so amazing, why didn't they write this down in a book or something?"

"Well, their abilities were amazing, but technologically, they were dumb as a-well, you don't get much dumber than the Thine. If other world visitors hadn't found the planet, the Thine would never have gotten off to the other side of their own planet, forget others."

"They saw so many things, but there was one thing they saw they both feared and praised. It was like a religion to them. It _was _a religion to them, in fact."

"So what did they worship?" asked Rose.

The Eleventh Doctor continued "No one knows. When the Thine civilization was wiped out by the Descent of the Putrid Sock," Amy snickered quietly to herself. "No one was able to enter the Thine atmosphere because of the smell, it killed. They would have quarantined the planet if there had been any chance anyone who had lived there before still remained."

"Then how're we able to breathe?" asked Rose.

"Good ol' TARDIS." Said the Tenth Doctor, patting the big blue box.

"Just got to be careful not to go too far from it or, well," the Eleventh Doctor wrinkled his nose, "may the Sock have mercy on our souls."

"Doctor?"

Rose had already neared the wall and had begun to examine it. "Doctor is that…your TARDIS?"

"Impossible why would my TARDIS be on their-" the Tenth Doctor quieted down as he reached the section of the wall Rose was examining, "Oh. Doctor?" He turned around to his future self, "we haven't been here before have we?"

"Well I have, but you haven't yet."

"Right. Hmm." The Tenth Doctor he looked at the image surrounding his TARDIS. There was his big, blue box and in the background, right behind his TARDIS was a circular symbol made of twisting shapes and lines. "There's the TARDIS and behind, that's the Seal of Rassilon! When's the last time I've seen that? Actually," Eyeing the Eleventh Doctor, "better not ask. So my TARDIS in front of the Seal what-oh! Over there!" The Doctor pointed over to another end of the cave, "There's the image again, but the look! The Seal's broken. And over here!" he said rushing to another edge of the cavern. "The seal is gone, but the TARDIS is still there, and over there." Rushing to the last painting in the cave. "The TARDIS is cracking, and look what's seeping through the breaking TARDIS."

"Darkness." Said the Eleventh Doctor.

"So the Seal, that's what, then?" asked Amy.

"Seal of Rassilon. Seal of the Time Lords." The Eleventh Doctor said.

"So the Seal cracking is like…the Time Lords disappearing." Rose said.

"And the darkness is…what?" asked Amy.

"If the Seal is the Time Lords disappearing, then that could be the, ah, Time War." The Eleventh Doctor said.

"But there's something coming out of the TARDIS. It's cracking." Amy observed.

"If the broken Seal is the end of the Time Lords, then that would imply a time after the war. So then the cracking TARDIS," The Tenth Doctor grabbed his hair as he realized what the pictures meant. "would be something happing afterwards!"

"And this darkness, it's bad, yeah?" asked Rose.

"Oh, it's the worst!" The Tenth Doctor said gleefully.

"And you're happy about that?"

"Well, what could it mean? The mystery, the enigma, ah!" The Tenth Doctor smiled at the Eleventh. "That feeling, right?"

The Eleventh Doctor smiled. "The best."

The Tenth Doctor began to run back into the TARDIS, "Follow me, Rose!"

"Yes, come along, Pond" said the Doctor ask the rushed into the TARDIS.

"Huh, 'Come along, Pond' I like that." remarked the Tenth Doctor as they reached the TARDIS console.

"Oh trust me," Amy said getting uncomfortably close to the Tenth Doctor again, "_you _do."

The Doctors begin to start up the TARDIS controls.

"Doctor, I don't get it, what are we doing?" Rose asked.

"Doctor?" asked Amy in the same confused, questioning tone that Rose was using as well.

The Tenth Doctor, while still working the TARDIS, turned his head towards his companion and said, "Don't you see? Those pictures depicted my involvement in the Time War."

"The Time War ended, but I was still alive." said the Eleventh.

"And the darkness,," said the Tenth, "They were something else that survived the war, or perhaps, something the war caused."

"Something," the Eleventh Doctor said, "that could very well destroy me."

"And you're going to go rushing towards it?" asked Amy.

"Yes."

"No really any crazier, then anything else he's done, though is it?" asked Rose.

Amy snorted, "Not mine, yours?"

"You kidding?" Rose said as the TARDIS shook viciously, "I've seen him do things that would make this seem _tame_."

The TARDIS stopped shaking and the Doctors backed from the controls.

"So, Doctor," said Amy rushing to the door, "what've got for me this time?"

She flung the door open and found them floating. They were in space. Around them were chucks of rock and debris. Around the rock where swirling gases, predominately gold, but the gold color seemed to be made of every other color in the universe, some they had never seen before. It was a beautiful site, but the feeling the area projected was of sadness

"Before this was the home to a great civilization, spanning millions of years. A wonderful, good people. The keepers of Time and Space, the guardians of the Time Vortex, behold," the Tenth Doctor spoke with a somber voice, as if recalling an old happiness that had long since faded, "Gallifrey."

_Author's Note: For the Tenth Doctor and Rose this takes place in between "The Satan Pit" and "Love & Monsters." For the Eleventh Doctor and Amy, this takes place in between "Vincent and the Doctor" and "The Lodger," which is why Rory is absent. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Gallifrey?" asked Rose.

"My home planet." Explained the Tenth Doctor.

"But I thought you said it was destroyed and that you couldn't return." Rose said.

"No. I can't return to the past of Gallifrey before it was destroyed. The planet can't travel in time. It's like everything else. It had its beginnings and just like Earth, it had its end. We can travel to the future of where the planet used to be, but not before or," The Doctor looked off into space, "during the war."

"So, have you traveled here before? After the war?"

Now both Doctors looked distant. Outwardly, their look was downcast but their eyes showed an ever worse horror. Flames danced around their eyes as they looked on to the remains of what had once been.

"No."

"So, _Doctor_," Amy came behind the Tenth Doctor and flung her arms over his shoulders, "What're we looking for?"

The Tenth Doctor moved under Amy's arms as he slowly answered, "Something…"

"Oh, that's a help."

"Look," said the Eleventh Doctor, "the predictions of the Thine have never been wrong, if they've predicted something coming after the War, then we need to be very careful."

"What if it's the others? Maybe they escaped. Would that be such a bad thing?" asked Amy.

"Amy, do you see those swirls of gas?" the Eleventh Doctor said somberly, "When the planet was being destroyed, it was killing the Time Lords. They tried to regenerate but the planet was gone, and they were killed before they could finish regenerating. Those gases are just what were left over, drifting in space…forever."

"Oh."

"And even so," continued the Tenth Doctor, "it _would _be a bad thing if they return." Rose lifted her eyebrow in question but before she could ask, the Doctor just said. "They're gone. You've seen what happens when species return from death, Rose. The Time Lords are gone. They won't return."

For a fraction of a second, the Tenth Doctor thought he saw his future self make a small twitch, but dismissed it as his eyes playing tricks on themselves.

They watched the debris go by. It looked like ordinary rock but felt like so much more. It seemed that if the remains could tell a story they would speak a book. A book a sorrow, of happiness, of love and hate. But now, that's all they were. Remains.

"By the way," said the Eleventh Doctor, "don't touch any of those gases." While he said it to them all, he seemed to be glaring in the way of Amy.

"Or what?" asked Amy smugly.

"Don't. Touch." the Eleventh Doctor got close to Amy's face, enunciating each word very carefully before adding, "Pond."

"Yes. Okay." Amy said in the same the Doctor had said to here. "Doctor."

"So we're looking for…something, right Doctor?" asked Rose.

"Yes. Well, not just something. An enormous something. Something that will lead us to find out what the Thine meant. Trust me; we'll know when we see it." The Tenth Doctor replied.

"But, Doctor," she had turned and was now addressing the Eleventh Doctor. "haven't you already done this? I mean if you came after him," pointing to the Tenth Doctor, "then don't you know what's going to happen?"

"No, no. It's happening now, not in my past. I don't remember this ever happening." said the Eleventh Doctor.

"Then will you he remember it? My Doctor?"

"Mm…possibly."

"Then won't that change his future? You know you change one thing in your past, you change your entire future?" asked Rose.

"No, see it's already happened to me and made my decision's in my past, he'll make the same in his future." Explained the Eleventh Doctor.

"But, you just said this hasn't happened to you, didn't you?" asked a puzzled Rose.

"No, I said I don't remember. See, this probably already happened but I hadn't remembered because it wouldn't actually happen until the future."

"I don't get it."

"Well, you know…time. Never makes sense, even when it's going in a linear direction, so you can probably see the problem that'd cause for me." The Eleventh Doctor glanced at his former self, "us."

Rose, who felt she hadn't gotten a satisfactory answer rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, all right, mate."

During this exchange the Tenth Doctor noticed many things. Of these the ones that should be noted are as follows: an old eyestalk floating through space, a budding TARDIS on one of the larger pieces of rock, what looked like either a vial of blood or juice (900 hundred years, the Doctor still was unable to tell the difference), and the "something" they had been looking for.

"I think I found it." said the Doctor.

The Doctor was looking at a huge chunk of rock, about the size of a small city. It was completely bare except for a gleaming, albeit slightly withered, feature.

The Doctor turned into the TARDIS and headed for the console. He flipped couple of switches, spun a knob, and pushed a button or two. The TARDIS touched down on the piece of rock right in front of the something they had been looking for. The Doctor carefully walked out of his home, followed at his side by his self, with Amy and Rose bringing up the rear.

"Doctor," said Rose fearfully. "What is that?"

"The Untempered Schism." All of them looked very deeply in the vortex of time.

Several things happened in the following moments:

Amy stared in and saw a flash in her mind. She saw something that didn't seem it existed but somehow, her mind said it did. A man with a dark brown hair, a triangular chin and slightly droopy eyes appeared in her mind, but it made her afraid. It was like looking into the eyes of a ghost. She knew it wasn't real, but in her mind it was a real of day.

The fear washed away but an even worse emotion flooded into her mind. Sadness. Tears began to slowly drop off her face. She looked down away from the vortex to wipe her eyes and slowly, the face began to grow. As sad as it made her, she didn't want to see it go. She tried to hold on to the face, but her sadness broke her concentration and she forgot. She couldn't even remember why she had been crying in the first place.

At the same time, Rose looked into it and saw what had been lurking at the back of her mind. She saw a memory, something she could never quite remember but has returned in that moment. It was a memory of pain. Pain in her head. She remembered looking into the time vortex. Just like she was now. She remembered the unspeakable power she wielded. She was the ruler of time and space. She saw everything that had or would ever happen. She saw a light. The brightest light in the universe, a thousand times brighter than the sun. A light that could kill a man, and certainly had in the past. Rose felt the pounding in her head once more, and felt it killing her. Felt the things she once had the ability to do.

She was the Bad Wolf.

And she too, turned her head and backed away, but the memory didn't fade as it had Amy's. The pounding grew and it wasn't until the Tenth Doctor grabbed her by the waist that it ended, and she stopped, holding onto the arm of her Doctor.

And as Amy and Rose experienced the power of the Untempered Schism, the Doctors gazed into it as well. They had both braced themselves; this wasn't their first time looking into the Schism. Last time that had run, this time they were both resolved not to.

This time, it was the opposite. Not only did they not look away, it was like they couldn't look away. So when Amy began to cry, the Eleventh Doctor didn't think to comfort her, and when Rose began to run, the Tenth Doctor reached out instinctively, not realizing what is was he was actually doing it.

It was like an echo. The voices spoke as if they were jumping of the sides of a tunnel. _"The Greatest Warrior" "Lone Survivor" "Killer of his own Race" _

Finally the Tenth Doctor turned to his older counterpart and said, "You hear those?"

"Yes."

"What do you suppose…?"

The voices continued to emit from the Schism. They seemed to be descending, almost chanting. _"The Final Stride" "The Last Child of Gallifrey" "The Oncoming Storm" _

"Does it…does it seem to be getting louder to you?" the Tenth Doctor asked.

"I'd say," The Eleventh Doctor, "it's getting closer."

The Untempered Schism began to shake and the Doctors leapt in action. They both pulled out their Sonic Screwdrivers and began to examine the shaking Schism.

"Doctor!" yelled Rose, carefully avoiding looking at the Schism, "What's going on?"

"Something's happening to the Schism!" the Tenth Doctor yelled as he pushed down on his screwdriver. "Doctor, you getting anything?"

"No, we're too far away." replied the Eleventh Doctor, "I suppose we could lean into the vortex and try but it'll be extremely risky."

Amy's sadness had gone as had the memory of the brown-haired man. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh, we'd you have to say that?" asked the Doctor.

The Doctors leaned in with their screwdrivers and just before they touched, the Eleventh Doctor turned to the Tenth and asked, "Aren't you going to say it?"

"What?"

"You know," the Doctor made a little back and forth motion with his free hand, "Allons-y?"

"What?"

"Er, never mind."

They moved slowly ("Allons-y? I like that.") to the Schism. The moment the screwdrivers touched the Schism, one more echo-like voice boomed from it, louder than the previous:

_"The Last of the Time Lords."_

A shot like a cannon went off. The Untempered Schism shook more furiously then before. The Seal of Rassilon encrusted on the ground before the vortex cracked. The Doctors jumped back and began to reach for their companions.

Then from the churning vortex came a darkness. It wasn't substantial enough to have form, but wasn't exactly just a fit of floating particles. It resembled something closest to smoke. The black smoke surrounded the Doctors and their companions.

"_You are the Doctor." It echoed. "You are our forerunner. You are the last barrier between us._"

"Between who?" the Tenth Doctor demanded. "By the laws of the Shadow Proclamation, I order you to state your name and intent!"

_"We are the end. We are the destroyers of the world, and the new masters of time. And you, Doctor, remain the last barrier between us and our destined purpose."_

The Doctor was about to ask more, when the darkness begin to squirm, for a moment it seemed that they were solidifying but they sped off, past the TARDIS and in space.

"Come on!"

They all headed to the TARDIS. They swung the door franticly before them and shut it in the same fashion.

"Did you get?" asked the Tenth Doctor.

"Yeah, right here." The Eleventh Doctor tossed his screwdriver to the Tenth Doctor who plugged it in to the TARDIS console.

"Rose, hold that down there. No!" the Tenth Doctor shrieked as Rose leaned to press the button, "the one to the left, the other one would send us to who knows where. Or turn us into puppets.

"All right." Rose said without any enthusiasm, still thinking about the muddled memory from the Schism.

"What're you doing?" asked Amy.

"I got a trace on the…whatever those things were." The Eleventh Doctor explained. "Put that in the TARDIS and-" the Eleventh Doctor looked at Amy and faltered. "Amy? Have you been crying?"

"Have I what? No, don't be ridiculous." Amy said.

"Amelia. Your eyes are red. I can _see _the dried tears on your eyes!" Doctor pointed at Amy's puffy eyes.

"Doctor, I just…I don't know."

The Doctor was about to continue but his former self yelled aloud: "Aha! Got them. Look at this, they're traveling through the time vortex, well not the time vortex, but they are traveling through time, well more like tumbling through time with an intent."

"So, they can travel through time?" asked Rose.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like the TARDIS. They're not controlling it, it's more like they are just travelling around it, but still through it." said the Tenth Doctor.

"So, we going to follow them, then?" asked Rose.

"No, I think I'll just let them go." said the Tenth Doctor.

They both laughed and the Doctor called to his future self, "Give me a hand?"

"Yeah. Now, Amelia, are you sure you're all right?" said the Eleventh Doctor.

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry!" Amy said. But as soon as the Doctor moved towards the TARDIS consol, she wiped a small tear that began to flow from her eye. Something tugged in a dusty corner of her mind as she said to herself quietly, "Just fine."

"All right we've locked on and…there we are!"

_ Vworp Vworp_

The TARDIS disappeared from the sad remains of the home of time and began to trace the beings of darkness through time and space.

_**Update: Sorry it's taking so long, next chapter will be out within a week.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Doctor, what was that-that dark smoke?" asked Amy.

"Good question." said the Eleventh Doctor as he piloted the TARDIS.

"Are you going to answer it?"

The Doctors both finished their work on the TARDIS, "There we are, on their tail." muttered the Eleventh Doctor.

"So?" asked Amy.

The Tenth Doctor leaned back on the TARDIS console. "After the Time War, time and space both changed. There were civilizations that fell without the assistance of the few Time Lords who decided to…get involved. We became myths to many people. Time stopped being altered; the walls between worlds were shut. But the one thing that survived…the one thing that made the Time Lords in the first place."

"What do you mean it made the Time Lords?" asked Rose.

"Time Lords were just Gallifreyans at first. Prolonged exposure to the Schism gave them their ability to regenerate and…well, pretty much everything else." The Tenth Doctor answered.

"Great," said Amy, "but you didn't answer my question: what was that?"

"I hate saying this," the Tenth Doctor swiped his had past his face, "but I don't know. An old enemy of the Time Lords, maybe an aftereffect of the war, I just don't know but the point is, they came from the Untempered Schism. They came from time itself. That can only mean trouble."

"Trouble like you?"

"Exactly."

"Oh!" said that Eleventh Doctor, strolling to the TARDIS door, "We've landed."

"So Doctor, where are we? Some distant, uninhabited planet."

The Doctor opened the door, "Not quite."

"London?" The four of them walked out of the TARDIS. "Of all the places we could have gone, we come back here?"

"Looks like those creatures have a problem with Earth, now." said the Tenth Doctor. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and checked it. "Still got the signal, come on, Doctor."

"Right, got it too." The Eleventh Doctor turned to Amy and Rose. "Now, I don't know how many times I've said this but _please_ listen to me when I say stay in the TARDIS."

"Right then, let's go."

Amy crossed her arms and Rose leaned up against the doorway of the TARDIS as they watched the Doctors run off. "You're not staying here, are you?" asked Amy.

"Never." laughed Rose. "Hey, you!"

Rose called over to a small old man with an oversized suit walking a little bit away. "Me?"

"Yeah, what's today?" asked Rose.

"Wednesday."

"Right, Wednesday." She said, "Er, what year?"

"What are, mad?" he said through chapped lips and dry gums, "2016!"

"Thanks, mate. So," Rose turned as the old man walked away muttering something about on the bottle, "Now what?"

"Well, I haven't been here since 1941, think the shops have changed?" asked Amy.

"I don't, maybe."

"Let's go check it out."

"Nah, you go ahead." Rose said. "There's…something I want to check."

"All right then. See you later, then?"

"Yeah."

Amy ran off into the distance. They both knew that if trouble started, the trouble and the Doctor would find them.

* * *

><p>"Hm. Having trouble following the signal." remarked the Tenth Doctor.<p>

"Here, let me." The Eleventh Doctor gripped his screwdriver with two hands and drew it close to one of his hearts. "Aha! There we go."

"No settings?" asked the Tenth Doctor as they followed the trace of the smoky creatures.

"Psychic interface."

"Can't wait for that one." They rounded a street corner into a smaller street. "Er, if you don't mind me asking, how'd we end up with her?"

"Who, Amy?"

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't ask but…"

"It involved an unfortunate combination of Fish-Fingers, a duckless duck pond, and, er, a swimming pool."

"Hm, sounds fun."

"Ah!" said the Eleventh Doctor. They had reached the entrance to a small storage facility. "They're in here."

They both bent down and lifted the shed door. The door squeaked as if whining, but moved with ease regardless. The two Doctors slowly walked in the warehouse.

"Oh, you feel that?" said the Eleventh Doctor.

"Shiver going up my spine." The Tenth Doctor laughed.

The breath was visible. Outside, springtime, the weather was slightly warm, but the storage facility had a much lower temperature. One that could not have naturally occurred. The lights were on high above, but were barely visible through the mound of boxes that had been stacked up to the roof.

"Hm. Its mid-afternoon is it?" asked the Tenth Doctor.

"Yes."

"Look at this place. It isn't automated. So where are all the workers?"

They listened for any sort of noise. Any worker that might be working, but the only noise was their own feet, which sounded to themselves like cannons in the silence.

"This building, its shape creates an echo-" began the Tenth Doctor.

"-so we should know if anyone else was here." finished the Eleventh Doctor.

"Oh, you're-"

"-finishing you sentences now? Don't forgot, I was you, not long ago. Well, not long ago relatively. I know how you think. I know how you'd react if I, perhaps, said, 'There they are'"

"Well, I'd find it hard to believe you would have spotted it before me."

"No, really," The Eleventh Doctor pointed down a long row of boxes that abruptly ended in a large opening. "look."

"Oh."

"Try and keep up next time." The Eleventh Doctor waved his screwdriver disapprovingly. "Long corridor, dim lighting, near complete silence, probably should be a warning to turn back, but we won't will we?"

"Never." The Tenth Doctor said cheekily.

The walked down the row of boxes, quicker than was probably better for them but with no one to stop them, they hurried towards their destination. Within seconds, they had reached the end of the row and were both looking at what had drawn them down.

It was like looking into the Untempered Schism again. The swirl of the waves of time was mesmerizing, maddening, even. Time and space all existed in that one spot. In an insignificant warehouse on Earth, all of time and space was temporarily grounded.

"They've opened the Time Vortex right here, how is that possible?" the Tenth Doctor thought aloud, "They've literally ripped a hole in time in this single area, but how? Not even the TARDIS…"

The Doctor trailed off when he noticed the black speck that had appeared in the Time Vortex. For a fleeting moment, it disappeared before appearing once more and was now larger, like a seed. It seemed to grow with each passing second until it was no longer a speck, but a long black line swirling through time. The stream suddenly sprung forth from the Vortex and dissipated through the area where the Doctors where standing.

For an instant, it seemed they had gone. However, in the next moment, the same murky darkness that had emerged from the Untempered Schism, had surrounded the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors. The rest of the world was shut out, only they existed in the little makeshift world the blackness had created.

"_You are the one they call 'the Doctor_.'" Again the voice was like an echo. It was as if several people were talking in a large cavern, all their voice bouncing off of the walk and back towards each other. "_Strange. You're one, but there are two of you. We did not foresee this._"

"Who are you?" asked the Eleventh Doctor.

"_We are the Porigath, future owners of the future. We needn't ask who you are. The Doctor, the famous Doctor. Even in our sleep, word of your plight has reached us. The only survivor of the Last Great Time War. You have awakened us, now we will take what is now ours_."

"Take what is yours?"

"_The Earth. It will burn in fire and die in darkness_."

"Right, now, here's the thing," the Tenth Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and paced around the darkened area. "You come to a level five planet proclaiming ownership and threatening to destroy it. Now in most people's books that is not something to look up on."

"_We do not threaten to destroy the world. We have no demands. This world _will _be destroyed_."

"Now listen all of you, and listen close," the Tenth Doctor said, "I'll give you this one chance: leave now."

"Listen to us," said the Eleventh Doctor seriously, pacing in a less ostentatious fashion then his younger counterpart, "we aren't anyone you want to mess with."

"_But that's the point, Time Lord_," the Darkness said, "_you _are _the one we want to mess with. That's why we're here_." the Porigath pausedfor a moment as if waiting for the Doctor to ask what it was talking about. After a moment of neither parties speaking, it continued. "_You, Time Lord, are all that remains in our way. We've devised a scheme of our own. The planet you call Earth will be erased from time. Never existed_."

"Erase the Earth from time. But that's a paradox." The Tenth Doctor slapped his forehead, "That's not a just a paradox, it's a major paradox, the ultimate paradox. Do you know how many lives you'd be undoing? Not just all the people who _ever lived _on Earth, but anyone who has even interacted with Earth, ever animal, every plant, every insect-"

"_And every alien. You, Doctor. We just told you: you're the reason we're here. We've come for you. _

"_Ever since we first came into being, we have been asleep. Waiting. There was something still out there preventing us from entering into the universe. That was you, Time Lord. Then you came to us. Finally, we awoke. Now, will destroy you_."

"But why? Why do you want to get rid of us?"

"_You are the last of the Time Lords. With you gone, the master of time is out in the open. We will take that title. We will become the new Masters of Time_."

"Why do you need to erase the Earth from existence?"

"_We've been working. Watching. Calculating. You have spent time here. Too much time. You have gotten too involved for your own good. Now it will be you're undoing_."

"Stop it with the cryptic words and speak plainly. Why do you need to erase the Earth from existence?" The Eleventh Doctor said angrily.

"_To put it plainly, Time Lord, we're rewriting your history. So long ago, longer than anyone can remember, you came to this world. But this world will no longer exist. You will never have had anything to do with it. You will never have left your planet; you will never have traveled out to the stars. You are the way you are because of the environment you have immersed yourself in. We have calculated that if you never make any contact with this world, you will choose to fight when the time comes_."

"The Time War." The Tenth Doctor said somberly.

"_Because you never travel, the war will happen one thousand years earlier. You will fight to the very end but still when the time comes, you will retain enough of what you once were to still end the war, but this time, you perish with them. You will no longer be alive and the Time Lords dead_."

"Mm, right." The Tenth Doctor said. "But you forgot one thing. One single reason you won't win."

"_What's that?_"

"Me."

The Darkness receded for a moment towards the Time Vortex. Then, it began to spread. It seeped into the walls, made them black and decayed before covering them in the near-substantial smoke and disappearing altogether.

"Run." The Eleventh Doctor said, "Run!"

The Doctors ran down the aisle that had come and then made a dash for the door. The Darkness sped up and was close behind them.

The reached the entrance and flung themselves out onto the street. Quickly, they scrambled to their feet and slammed down the entrance to the warehouse. The Darkness stopped behind the shed and the Doctors both trying to catch their breathes.

"Yes, well," the Eleventh Doctor looked up and down entrance, "that wasn't too bad."

At that very second the shed door began to rust and turn black.

"It's about to get worse." The Tenth Doctor said.

"Ah, right. Shall we run?"

"I should think so."

And they both began to run towards the direction of the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>In another part of London, and a little while ago, Rose crept around one of the buildings of the Powell Estate. She was careful not be seen by anyone especially herself, knowing the Doctor would say it would blow a hole the universe or something of that sort.<p>

She skirted silently around the next building and soon reached the steps to her own flat. Peering over she saw that none of the lights in the flat was on.

But the door was open.

* * *

><p>The Doctors finally reached the TARDIS.<p>

"The Darkness. It's spreading." The Tenth Doctor said looking out to the city. He could see the smoke rising over London. He opened the TARDIS door and groaned. "They're gone."

The Eleventh Doctor shut his eyes in frustration. "_Why _do they always have to run off?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"That will be," the checkout girl was saying, "one-hundred and twenty three pounds."

"Right, on the card." Amy said pulling out her wallet from her pocket (which oddly enough reached the bottom of her bottoms).

"Please put it your PIN number."

"All right."

The checkout girl, after Amy punched in the number, took the card casually and began her normal routine when a loud buzzing sound came out.

"Sorry, ma'am, but it seems this card was canceled."

"What? When?" Amy asked confused.

"Em," the checkout girl cleared her throat, "two years ago."

"Oh," Amy said, puzzled as to why should would have canceled her card at some point but instead just grabbed the clothes she had brought to the counter into the hands. "I'll just take these back, yeah?"

"Actually, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here."

"What?"

"Have to get the manager." The checkout girl tilted her head slightly and stared at Amy, "Everyone does when there is anything to indicate possible fraud. They passed that laws a year ago, where have you been?"

"I've been…" Amy tensed for a second, "traveling."

"Where? Nearly every country's passed similar laws."

"Denmark?"

"Yes."

"Israel?"

"Yes."

"New Zealand?"

"No."

"Then that's where I was."

The checkout girl back up from Amy looking something akin to frightened. "I'm getting the manager."

The girl was about to turn when suddenly she started to make a quiet sound with her throat. Amy paused for a second until it became apparent that the girl was chocking. Amy quickly moved towards the girl but then the whiteness from the girl's eyes dimmed. They did more then just dim, in fact, they turned completely black. Amy backed up as the black in her eyes spread down her arms and up in to the girl's blond, now black, hair.

A single scream, followed by another two yells, and then finally succeeded by the stomps of footsteps running towards the door sounded. A smoky darkness, something that looked like it nearly had mass, but was just lacking emerged from the girl's chest and back.

Amy was thinking two things as she watched the girl, for all intents and purposes dead. The first was that she needed to go. NOW. The second was if the girl hadn't been consumed by darkness, she would have looked good with blackened hair.

And run.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Rose Tyler slowly opened the door to her flat. She peered in, but was unable to see anything in the darkness. She moved her hand towards where she knew the light switch was and flipped it on.<p>

At first it remained dark but after a couple of seconds the lights flickered on. Against her better judgment, Rose called out into the flat.

"Mum? Mum, you home?"

But silence answered her. Rose moved in and looked around. It was exactly as it had been when she left it nine years previously. _Exactly_ as it had been. Not a single piece of furniture had changed or moved, the same sheets and silverware they had always owned were still around no new pictures had been put up.

_The pictures_. Rose turned to a couple of photographs that were placed along a coffee table. She picked one of them up, the one she used to look at when she was a little girl. It was of Rose in cradle being held by her mother and long since gone father who were both beaming at her and, Rose liked to think, each other.

But it was different. Rose ran her finger down her mother's face. Her finger grew slightly grey there was dust on her hands. Dust had gathered over the picture.

Dust had gathered across the entire flat.

But before she could think more about, Rose realized that it was dark out. Darker than nighttime, though it was still midday. Rose hurried to the door and opened it fully ajar.

The darkness was surrounding the flat. Surrounding the entire estate. As soon as she opened the door, the darkness been to creep in. Rose ran back to the kitchen but the darkness just followed her there. She tried to move to the next room but she was cut off by the darkness. To terrified or think rationally, backed up towards the refrigerator and cried, "Doctor!"

Although when she screamed it, she hadn't expected much good to come for it, a sound came that, while not a particularly happy noise, sounded like salvation to Rose.

_Vworp Vworp_

The TARDIS materialized in front of her. The Tenth Doctor reached out for his comrade.

"Rose!"

He grabbed her arm and began to pull her in. At the same time, the Eleventh Doctor and the recently rescued Amy were already dematerializing the TARDIS.

Just as they disappeared from the Powell Estate, the Doctor pulled Rose in with a final tug. They both fell to the floor as the doors shut and they left London behind.

The Tenth Doctor and Rose stood up and headed joined the other Doctor and Amy around the TARDIS console.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

"The darkness, it's a creature, or species of some sort. Call themselves the Porigath. They claim to be wiping the Earth from existence." said the Eleventh Doctor, working the TARDIS.

"What, why?" Rose asked.

"Me. They say that by erasing the Earth, they destroy me."

"What?"

The two Doctors surmised their meeting with the Porigath to Rose and Amy.

"They ripped a hole in time?" said Amy, enunciating each syllable with disbelief.

"And space. The question is how they did that. Also how they are able to erase earth from time, that kind of energy- oh!" the Tenth Doctor's eyes lit up.

"They would need innumerable amounts of energy for both operations. Time energy, but if they emerged from the Untempered Schism-"

The Eleventh Doctor caught on, "Then they could have used the schism to open the hole in time. The hole is the schism!"

Amy shrugged, "So?"

"Time, Time, Time!" the Tenth Doctor said, "It's constantly changing, never a single timeline. If they've brought the Schism here, they could use all the potential energy from all the potential time lines as an energy source to prevent the Earth from ever existing."

"Like the Weeping Angels." The Eleventh Doctor remarked under his breath so that no one else could hear him.

"So, now what?" Rose asked

"We just wanted to confirm, although I am quite certain now, that the Earth is truly being erased from time."

"How?"

The Tenth Doctor opened the TARDIS door and starred down below the TARDIS. "London, 51st century."

The others looked down as well. The TARDIS was hovering high in the sky and the wind was slapping everyone's faces but as they looked down on London they were unable to see anything but darkness. The Doctors shut the door and headed back to piloting the TARDIS.

"It's happening everywhere." The Eleventh Doctor said, "It's happening every_when_." The Eleventh Doctor groaned as he piloted the TARDIS. "Amy, Rose back up. The TARDIS doesn't like the Porigath's misuse of time."

The two Doctor worked furiously with the TARDIS controls, trying to keep her in check while Amy and Rose backed away towards the TARDIS door.

"So," Rose turned to Amy once she thought she was out of both Doctors' earshot, "you and him?"

"What?" Amy grinned, "No, never!"

"Oh." Rose slowly nodded her head. "All right."

"What about you?"

"Well sometimes I think…but then…" Rose tried to speak. "But where am I now? The Doctor, your Doctor, I'm not there."

"The Doctor's old, maybe a long time has passed since he was with you."

"Still doesn't explain what happened to me What if he's completely forgotten?" Rose swallowed, determine not to tear up.

"I remember." Amy muttered.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Your face, I knew I'd seen it before." Amy touched Rose on the shoulder. "It was a week, no two, hard to keep time in the TARDIS. Anyways, I was in the TARDIS, it was nighttime and I was heading to sleep when I took a wrong turn. Sort of a stupid mistake, but I had just been drugged by insects. Anyways, I was in a small little room and while in there I stumbled upon some old pair of striped trousers. The memories still very fuzzy, again the insects, but I remember deciding to reach in the trousers and I pulled out a photo." Amy rubbed her forehead as she thought about it, "It looked old, the Doctor didn't take it, he must have found someone else who took it. You were wearing…a shirt with a union flag on it. You were running through some sort of…military encampment. In front of you was a man; short hair, big ears, and a big leather jacket. And next to you was another man, a gorgeous man wearing a sort of overcoat, look like a uniform sort of. That was him?"

Rose, although no longer on the brink of tears, still looked somber. "That's Jack. He's dead."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. He died defending us. And Earth. The other man, with the leather jacket, that's him. Back when I first knew him."

"Back then, did you feel the same way you did as you do now for the Doctor?"

"Yeah, I think that's why when I look at your Doctor," Rose bit her lip and look down at her feet, "I just want to cry." Rose rubbed her face with her.

"Rose, I-"

"You're crying."

"What?"

Rose stopped sobbing but tears were glistening on Amy's cheek. "Amy, why are you crying?"

"I-I-I don't know." Amy moved her index finger to where the tears were. "I just…lately I feel so sad and…it's like a part of me has gone missing and-"

"Here we go." The Tenth Doctor said. He opened the door once more.

"Doctor," as soon as the Doctor started to talk Amy had snapped back to her normal self and, although Rose remembered, had all but completely forgotten the conversation. "have we moved?"

"Unfortunately," the Eleventh Doctor said peering below the TARDIS which, just as it was in their last stop, hovering over blackness, "we have. Back to where we were. The Porigath, while erasing all of Earth's time decided on this one spot. This is where they are; sort of like a base of operations."

"So, what now?"

"One-tenth of world is gone and in about…two hours it will be entirely erased-and us." Said the Tenth Doctor. "So, we need to stop it."

"How?" asked Amy.

"Haven't gotten that far yet." The Tenth Doctor thought to himself, "The TARDIS should be able to protect us from being erased, at least temporarily, so what we need to do is confront them. Doctor?"

The Eleventh Doctor had moved back to the TARDIS console and was fiddling with it. "Yeah, I've got a lock."

"Good. Using the scan we took originally to track them here, we can track where they are now."

"But I though you said the Porigth was everywhere?" asked Amy.

"No, their effects are but they've got to be based in a single area which we now have."

"All right," shrugged Amy, "so where are they?"

The Doctor pointed down into the blackness the covered the world.

"There."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The first thing he felt when he woke up was agony. Pain seared through his veins as he floated in a river a fire. He wasn't a being a flesh, but a being of pain. He was trembling, fighting the suffering, but it only intensified. For a moment it all stopped, and he was dead.

Life soon flowed through him. The pain still present, but more in the background, impeded by the birth of a creature.

But he wasn't being born. He was being recreated. Memories flowed through him. He was an old man on a dead planet. A young man on a dying planet. A good man at the creation of a planet.

Alternatively but somehow concurrent with the other memories, he saw the same man but different. A man on living in the same place, rarely leaving. A man who had changed, but who could say whether or not for the better.

He saw the future of the man who had once been old. But he only saw the past of the man who stayed behind.

As he looked at the man who stayed behind, he felt sadness. He was missing something. Something that always ended too in sadness, but the happiness in between was more than worth it.

The man who stayed behind had grown old with his friends happy, but the other was cursed. Seeing his friends grow old and die. But it was worth it.

Then the pain roared once more. Not only did he feel his body on fire, he felt his brain, swirling with memories he wasn't sure were his.

Slowly, so slowly, the external pain began to subside, although his head was still searing. The blackness in his eyes disappeared and was replaced by a foggy grayness.

"Grandfather!"

"Sarah-Sarah Jane?" he asked weakly. The fog in his eyes, too, was subsiding.

"No, grandfather, it's me!"

Slightly stronger, he rubbed his eyes and asked, "Clara, is that you?"

"Grandfather, it's me! Your granddaughter!"

His memory, still on fire, was pushed back until only a small portion was present. "Quite right Susan, my dear. I am terribly sorry I-I seemed to have had a short memory lapse; but it is no matter."

"Grandfather, why are you talking like that? You haven't spoken like that since…"

Suddenly, his memory expanded again, the pain growing. "Susan. My granddaughter. But I haven't seen you since you left with David…"

"Who's David, grandfather?"

"But, we were on Earth-"

"Earth?"

"Planet Earth."

"We've never been to any 'Planet Earth,' grandfather. Are you feeling all right?" the woman asked.

"No, I-" he stumbled over his words, memories swirled about in his head. He looked at the woman, and recognizing the worry in her eyes, asked, "Is something wrong?"

"It's happened, just like they said it would."

"What do you mean?"

"The Daleks! The men they sent to stop the Daleks genesis-they've failed! Come on," the woman headed towards the door, "they need us!"

"Susan, I-" he began.

"Grandfather." Her voice had turned deadly quiet. "What happened?"

He raised his hand. It was shimmering. Golden light, laced with faint colors radiated off his skin. His memory buzzed with images of shadows, darkness, not substantial enough to be smoke but not exactly anything else. Memories-his memories?-of warmth, of friends. Of friends in danger.

"I have to go." He said silently.

"Grandfather, where are you-?"

However, before she finished her sentence, he had bolted out the door, into the hall and out of the building. His friends were in trouble.

But wait.

Were they _his _friends, or someone else's?

It didn't matter. People were in trouble and that was enough for him.

He bolted to tree and popped his arm in the hole. He put his foot in as well and, impossibly for the small space, squeezed in the hole, pushing his whole body in.

He emerged in a sleek white room and rushed to the center. He began to tap buttons and turn knobs and whizz thingamajigs and clack the spatio-temporal emulator.

_Vworp Vworp_

The golden light began to grow as his machine began to start its travel. The light engulfed his arms and legs. It wrapped around his torso and, finally, swallowed his head. He shrieked as his DNA was rewritten and the room around his began to shift.

His brain was set on fire anew. His memory began to depart and as he began to black out, all he could remember was there were people who need his help.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"We've landed." The Tenth Doctor grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.

"I don't suppose you have a plan, do you?" asked Amy.

"Amy, please!" The Eleventh Doctor said, following after his predecessor. "Whenever I have a plan, it goes wrong so, logically, if when I have no plan, everything should go right!"

"Please tell me you don't actually believe that," Amy murmured.

"Not in the slightest." The Eleventh Doctor said with a flourish of his hand.

The Tenth Doctor began to open the door when he turned to Rose. "You coming?"

"Yeah, it's just-"

The Tenth Doctor moved his hands rapidly, "Yeah, it's just-?"

"Is this a good idea? I mean, even the Daleks never-that is, these Porigath sound like-I-"

"Rose," the Eleventh Doctor said as he walked slowly to Rose. He leaned in to her ear and whispered something that the Tenth Doctor and Amy could not hear. After a few short seconds he moved back and asked, "Okay?"

Rose nodded. She wore an expression of something that was near, but not quite, disbelief. "Okay."

"Let's go, then."

Amy and Rose walked out the door and the Tenth Doctor muttered to the other, "What did you say?"

"You'll find out." The Eleventh Doctor muttered back, "Eventually."

The first thing they saw when they stepped out of the TARDIS was darkness. All around them the murky substance weaving in and out but, unlike when they were on the ground, was not causing them to disappear. The sky was just smoke and below-

"What the-"

It was like standing on glass. They could see across an entire city, and then some. But the entire place was filled with the darkness, swirling like gas through buildings and street.

"Erm, yes." The Eleventh Doctor said, peering into the darkness. "Let's keep moving, shall we?"

"Where exactly are we? And, er, when?"asked Amy.

"The Porigath are spreading throughout history, but they need someplace to take up as a sort of base-make that command post." said the Tenth Doctor as they continued to walk farther away from the TARDIS. "Currently, about thirty minutes Earth time has passed since we left, but nearly an hour of our relative time since the Porigath first began to erase the world. About one-half of the world has been erased. As for where, we are," The Tenth Doctor withdrew a pair of thick-rimmed spectacles from inside his coat pocket and squinted at the city below him, "judging from below above London. Right above, er, Wimpole Street, actually." The Tenth Doctor took the glasses back off, "Hope Henry's looking."

"This is where they are based, according from the readings we took form the TARDIS they are definitely here. A central consciousness, if we could just contact them somehow…" mused the Eleventh Doctor.

"Yeah, and how are you going to do that?" asked Rose.

"Oh, I don't know maybe like this." The Eleventh Doctor cupped his mouth and screamed into the darkness, "Hello, Porigath! My associates and I would like to have a little chat with you!"

Then, right before them, swirls of the near-substantial darkness swirling in a cloud-like pattern appeared. They clouds began to increase the speed of their swirling before stopping completely and dispersing. Then, where the clouds had been, a small young woman appeared. Her skin was the unnatural jet-black color of the darkness. It was all across-her eyes too, sported no pupils but just darkness. The only remaining piece of humanity she seemed to posses was flowing blonde hair.

Amy gasped. "That's the girl. When the Porigath first came, I was checking out at a store with her. And then, she turned into this…creature. Only her hair had turned black then. But, it's blonde now."

The Eleventh Doctor, clearly ignoring Amy's ramblings, was busy digging in his pockets. "Oh, hello. We were just about to make some tea. Doctor?" The Tenth Doctor dug a couple tea bags out of his coat pockets and threw them at the Doctor. "What do you fancy, oolong, organic? Ah, no, not you. Straight up tea, then? Cream? Sugar? No, of course, you like your tea black, don't you? Your tea's dark, unforgiving. Evil, perhaps, but then again-" the Doctor tossed the tea bags aside. "so are you."

The woman's mouth opened like a door with a loose hinge, then the voices of the Porigath spoke, "_Doctor. You have come._"

"Yes, thank for pointing out the obvious." The Eleventh Doctor said.

"We've come with an offer for you." announced the Tenth Doctor.

Amy and Rose exchanged confused looks. They hadn't been filled in on any offer they would be presenting.

"You want us, right? Whatever way you want us to go, the bottom line is that you want us out of the way so you can be the new masters over time, right? So," the Tenth Doctor spread out his arms, "go on, take me!"

"No." the Eleventh Doctor.

The Tenth Doctor dropped his arms. "What?"

"I didn't say this because I knew you would never agree to it, but," he turned to the Porigath, "Take me. He becomes me one day. You only need me."

"_Very well, Doctor_." Beside the Porigath, a swirling cloud of darkness like the one the Porigath just arrived in appeared.

"You can't!" the Tenth Doctor said.

"I have to. If you go, we'll never get here in the first place. Amy," the Doctor turned to his redheaded friend, "you had a crack in your wall. Your memory is better than others. You can remember and you must. Remember, Amy, remember.

"And Rose," he paused for a long moment, "It was good to see you again." He turned his back to the two companions and, although he tried mask it, the Tenth Doctor could see there were tears in the Eleventh Doctor's eyes.

The Eleventh Doctor began to step into the swirling cloud of darkness. As he disappeared, Amy cried out, "Remember what? Remember what, Doctor? Doctor!"

A moment passed. Then two and a third followed that. Still nothing changed.

"You said you were going to spare them." The Doctor said silently and then, yelling, "You said you were going to spare them!"

"_You're so trusting, Doctor. A flaw._"

Then the Doctor did something unexpected. He rushed towards the woman the Porigath were inhabiting and wrapped his hands around either side of her head. He closed his eyes and then, after just a second opened them.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor announced. He spread his arms and exclaimed to the Porigath, "Take me!"

The Porigath didn't respond, but the swirling cloud of darkness reappeared.

"Doctor, you saw what they did. You sacrificing yourself won't do anything!" Rose exclaimed.

"I saw her mind, I saw the Porigath's mind. They're hiding something. She's not dead, Rose. The woman over there. Look at her hair. The rest of her might have turned to the blackness of the Porigath, but her hair is still its natural blonde color. She's still alive and if there just the smallest chance I can save this one person," the Tenth Doctor faced the Porigath again, "then I won't stop until I do."

"Doctor, you can't." Rose pleaded.

"They are dead Rose, I have to go. And the future me, my future, he'll need me."

"But you can't!" Rose grabbed the Tenth Doctor's arm. She was beginning to tear up.

"I can't explain it, but for some reason the world that should never exist is still alive somewhere." He peered over towards the manifestation of the Porigath. "And they know it. I got to go now." He pulled his arm away from Rose's grasp and towards the swirling portal. He turned once more "I'll be back. I promise." He stepped in and was gone.

"_You precious Doctor is gone,_" the Porigath said, "_and you, Rose Tyler and Amelia Pond will now join the rest of your planet in death._" The smoky portal disappeared, but the blackness began to spread.Rose began to run away.

But Amy just stood there.

"Amy! C'mon!" Rose screamed.

"I'm not going anywhere." Amy said defiantly.

"You have to!"

"No!"

Rose rushed over to Amy and crossed her arms around Amy. Rose tried to move Amy, but she was immobile. The blackness was getting closer. Rose pulled harder until Amy staggered backwards. Rose took advantage of Amy's stumble to grasp her arms and began to pull Amy towards the TARDIS. For a moment Amy struggled but then let go and submitted to running with Rose. They finally approach the TARDIS and the blackness began to gain speed.

Rose threw open the TARDIS door and, after Amy rushed in, closed it shut. As the door shut she could smell death and fire and-_trees?_

"Amy, what the hell were you doing?" Rose screamed desperately.

"The Doctor said the things that were getting erased weren't actually dead." Amy replied.

"He's dead! You saw it, he's dead, they're both dead!" tears were running down Rose's face.

"There's something down there. Were the world is covered in black, there's something beneath it. Didn't you smell what was coming from the darkness? It smelled like trees and flowers. They haven't erased everything; they've just…misplaced it." Amy saw the doubt in Rose's red eyes. "Do you know, when I first met the Doctor, I was seven? He came down out of the sky in his box wearing raggedy clothes. He was an answer to my prayers but the same night I met him, the same night he promised to take me with him, he disappeared. Said he be back in five minutes, that's all, five minutes. I never saw him again for the next twelve years. _But he came back_. And when the Doctor, your Doctor, left just now, what did he promise? To come back. I had faith in him back then when I was a child. All the people telling me that my raggedy doctor never existed, but I knew he did. He told me to trust him."

"But we don't have enough time for that." the tears had stopped flowing, but Rose's voice remained unsure.

"Time? We've got all the time in world!" Amy began to yell. Her frustration had reached its peak."We've got all the time in world; we've got a time machine!"

Rose's frown of despair turned to a near-smile of hope. "You're right. I'm sorry, I was just…overwhelmed." She began to think. "If you're right and there is something below the darkness, then that's where we need to go. Can we get down there?"

"It's out of time. I don't even know who to pilot the TARDIS normally, much less break through that kind of, what would the Doctor call it, time barrier, maybe? Do you know how to fly it?"

"I-I think so. But I won't be able to pilot it in the darkness"

"I think I know someone who might, but we'll need to find her." Amy said.

"All right." Rose closed her eyes and began to focus.

"What are you doing?"

Rose opened her eyes again. "When I looked into the Untempered Schism I saw something. Something I had forgotten. Once, a long time ago, the Doctor and I were fighting the Daleks, have you met the Daleks?" After Amy nodded, Rose continued. "And he nearly died. He did die in fact, but before that he sent me away from the danger in the TARDIS. Tried to save me. But I looked into the heart of the TARDIS and piloted it. I was…the Bad Wolf." She winced; her head was beginning to ache. "But I couldn't handle it. No human could. The Doctor absorbed the energy and I…forgot, I suppose must of what happened. But I am beginning to remember. I think it might have something to do with our lives being supposedly erased. Now, quiet."

Rose shut her eyes. For a long moment she didn't move. Then she stopped altogether. She no longer seemed to be breathing.

"Rose, are you-" Amy began.

Rose's eyes flicked opened. Her pupils had turned gold and her body seemed stiff. "It's still there. A memory, but still power. The Bad Wolf." She stretched out her hand and all at once, the TARDIS gears began to turn and the police box disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Rose yelled. She tripped over her own feet and her face slammed into the TARDIS console. The TARDIS shook furiously and Rose's body slumped to the floor. Amy shrieked and ran to Rose's body. Amy bent down and checked Rose's pulse. She was still breathing. Amy lifted Rose's now closed eye and saw they were now back to their natural brown color.

Amy lifted Rose's body and pushed it around to the chair on the far side of the TARDIS console.

Just as she was setting Rose down, Amy heard the cloister bell sound off and realized they had landed. From outside the TARDIS, she heard someone saying, "Oh, Doctor, Doctor. What trouble have you gotten into this time?"

Amy walked out of the TARDIS and saw she was in a prison cell. "River?"

"Amy?" River looked her up and down, as if trying to discern something obscure. "Oh dear, where has my dear Doctor gone off to now?"

"Er, well it's sort of a long story."

"Is it?" River asked mockingly. "Well, I've got time."

"Yeah, but I don't."

"Amy." River said with notable concern in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Er, well, short version: some creature called the Porigath is erasing the Earth from history in order to cancel the Doctor's adventures and has also consumed him."

"Oh." River began talking casually, as if Amy had invited her for down for a spot of tea or small piece of late night cake. "Right. And you need my help?"

"The Doctors allowed themselves to get consumed. They said that the Earth still somehow exists. They've covered the world in this sort of darkness and-and I thought if we could pilot the TARDIS through it, we could reach the Doctors-"

"Doctors?"

"Oh, er, the Doctor is with this, like, past version of himself. He looks different."

River withdrew from the conversation. "I'm sorry Amy." She whispered quietly. "I can't help you."

"Wha-" Amy had only met River once before, but it seemed to her the River was a woman that could always be counted on when it came to the Doctor. "Why not?"

"Amy, it's risky enough seeing him like I do. Always meeting in the wrong order, it's very dangerous. But if I were with the two of them...well, it's bad to have two incarnations of the Doctor in one place, it's worse to have two incarnations of the Doctor and a woman who meets him at random points in his history in one place. I'm sorry Amy," River said solemnly, avoiding looking Amy in the eye, "I can't help you."

River turned her back to Amy, but Amy spun around, putting her face right in front of River's. "River, you don't have to get involved-"

"But that's what you're asking me to do." River tried to push past Amy.

"River!" Amy yelled, although the way she said made it sound more like a whine. "I'm not asking you to get involved just-could you just help us get to him? Last time we met you said you could pilot the TARDIS, better than the Doctor, could you get through the darkness?"

River paused in thought then threw her hands into the air. "What would that man do without me? All right," River ran into the TARDIS. "let's go."

Amy followed River into the TARDIS. Just as River entered through the door she said, "Oh, hold on." She popped back outside of the TARDIS for a moment before returning with a Deerstalker in her hand. "My dear Doctor will be wanting this back."

River shut the door and approached the console. Within a couple seconds the TARDIS began making its signature _vworp vworp _sound.

"Hold your finger on the button, will you?" River asked Amy.

"Doctor?" said a weak voice.

Amy and River both spun in direction of the far end of the TARDIS. Rose was rising up from her stupor.

"Who are you?" River said with genuine surprise.

"Um, I'm Rose," the blonde said as she began to stand up. "Who are you?"

"Rose." River echoed dreamily. "You're…Rose Tyler?"

"The Doctor's mention her then?" asked Amy from the button she was holding down.

"Yes," said River as if still in a dream. "often. You can take your finger of the button now. Make sure that lever stays in place." River pointed. "Rose, could you make sure those lights stay green?"

There was a strange silence. At that moment, River was thinking about the hurt she had heard in the Doctor's voice when he had mentioned Rose Tyler. The Doctor had often said to her, in the short, few times they had been alone together that he remembered everyone. He had described meeting the Silurians with Liz Shaw and the Brigadier. He had told her the time he and Jamie McCrimmon and Zoe Heriot had been in the War Games. He had recounted his meeting Agatha Christie with Donna Noble. And he had told her all his adventures with his companion Rose Tyler. The Doctor never had much sense of rudeness, and he hadn't meant to hurt her, but he had told her how she had felt about Rose Tyler.

Rose was thinking about River's comment. The Doctor mentioned her often. Why would the Doctor "mention" her. Where is she? But who was this woman. She had said Rose as if she were a think of the past. But…Rose was going to be with the Doctor forever. But what was that the Doctor had said once? _"You can spend the rest of your life with me. But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on, alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords…"_

And Amy was thinking-

"Rose, what that the Doctor whispered in your ear. My Doctor, before he went into the Porigath, what did he say?"

"He said-he told me…" the question caught Rose by surprise, "he told me he remembers me. He leaned towards me and whispered into my ear 'I remember you.'"

"He does, Rose." River said. "He absolutely does."

"Right," Rose said, trying to contain the hope rising in her chest. "Who are you, then?"

"Oh, right, Rose, this is River Song. She's the Doctor's, well," she narrowly eyed River who was just smiling. "A friend of his. From his future. They keep meeting in the wrong order."

"Oh, that reminds me, Amy, dear," River said, looking up from the TARDIS console, which was shaking furiously along with the rest of the TARDIS, "where exactly are we?"

"We just did the _Byzantium_." said Amy.

"Haven't done it yet. Anything else?"

"Um," Amy pursed her lips, thinking back to her encounter with the strange woman. "You said before you left that we'd see each other when the Pandorica opens."

"Ah, now _that _I've done." River said. She didn't say anything for a few short moments. "When exactly are we going to?"

"2016." Amy replied.

"Can you be a bit more specific?"

"Wednesday."

"All right." River ran to another end of the TARDIS console and thumbed a couple of buttons below a screen. "Different console than I'm used to. I should be able to find the last destination…" River paused a minute before announcing, "All right, got it. Oh dear, the TARDIS is not going to like this. Find something to hold onto."

"Why-" Amy began before the TARDIS shuddered violently and threw her onto the floor. "Right," said Amy getting up and grabbing onto the console.

"That's only the beginning. Best hold on tight, now."

The TARDIS shook once. Then is shuddered. Then the whole TARDIS went wibbly.

Amy couldn't tell what was up or down anymore. She could barely make out Rose's and River's faces. River's seemed to be frightened but focused on piloting the TARDIS. Rose's face was strangely calm, although she had shut her eyes as the TARDIS went crazy.

The TARDIS and the people in it seemed to lose form, becoming just a rapidly moving mass of colors.

From far away, a voice said, "J-J-Just h-hold on!"

Finally, the TARDIS seemed to gain form, as did the people within it, and Amy found herself on the opposite side of the TARDIS that she had been on. Rose was perched upon one of the coral-like structures, and River was lying face down against the TARDIS door.

"Right, you'll be fine from here," River got up and started tapping away at a little device strapped on her wrist. "Amy, send my best to the Doctor."

River began to open the TARDIS doors. Outside, Amy could see they were falling through air. "River, where are you going?"

"Told you I couldn't stay. Good luck to the both of you." And with that wish, River causally stepped out of the TARDIS. Both Amy and Rose ran to the door to see that the TARDIS was rushing down to Earth. Falling just below them was River. River looked back to Amy and Rose, waved, and punched the device on her wrist. In flash of lightning and a puff of smoke, River was gone.

"Back!" yelled Rose. The ground was coming up fast as Rose pulled the door closed and the two companions jumped back.

The cloister bell sounded, strangely accompanied by a whining sound and a resounding _thump_. Amy and Rose, having been knocked over upon landing, got up.

"Ah, here they are!"said a familiar voice from outside the TARDIS, "And not a moment too soon!"

"Well, yeah, but a bit late." said another familiar voice.

"It's just a box, Doctor. Why are we wasting our time here?" said another gruff, unfamiliar voice.

"This is the thing I told you about?"

"The weapon?"

"No, not a weapon, it's-it's a device. Where'd I put the key…?"

The TARDIS door clicked and Amy and Rose found themselves faced two wide, smiling faces, and another man, not smiling however, he wasn't exactly frowning.

"Hello!" said the Tenth Doctor. "Welcome to world of the nonexistent!"

"Doctor." breathed Rose and she launched herself into his arms.

"Oh-okay." said a surprised Tenth Doctor.

The Eleventh Doctor opened his arms to Amy, "Well, don't I get anything?"

Amy walked towards the Eleventh Doctor and then lightly slapped his forehead. "You idiot! Giving yourself over to them like that."

The Eleventh Doctor rubbed the spot on the forehead the Amy had hit. "Nice to see you too, Pond."

"So, this is the machine?" the owner of the gruff voice, a middle-aged man with gray hairs speckled with bits of white and blossoming wrinkles, with the exception of the area around his mouth.

"Rose, Amy," the Eleventh Doctor, "Major-General Callum Gregor of the former British Army."

"Former?" the Major-General said. "Even in this devastation, the British-"

"Ah, shut it." said the Tenth Doctor.

"May I remind you, Doctor, that you are under _my _command-!"

"And may I remind you," the Eleventh Doctor whipped towards Gregor. "that I am a scientific officer of UNIT and in times of alien invasion or otherwise, I take military precedence, or didn't you read you papers when entering the army?"

"Doctor?" Amy asked questioningly.

"It's the only way to get through to these military type." said the Eleventh Doctor, knowing what Amy question was. "What I really need is a Brigadier…"

"You didn't answer my question, Doctor. Is this the machine you said can combat the Porigath?" asked the Major-General.

"Yes," The Tenth Doctor said, and then added, "and not combat! Just…subdue. Now hold on, let me check to see how the TARDIS is. I imagine it's taken a beating after penetrating the darkness."

The Tenth Doctor walked into the TARDIS while the Eleventh Doctor turned to his two companions and said, "You sure took your time. We've been here two weeks. How'd you do it anyway? Pilot the TARDIS?"

"Bad Wolf." said Rose quietly.

"What? Rose, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Rose.

"So, you piloted through the Porigath's darkness?" the Eleventh Doctor asked.

"Actually, that was River." said Amy, obviously waiting to ask question, "And what do you mean 'two weeks?' River said that we had come to right time."

"Time runs differently here. When I was taken by the Porigath, two days passed before my other self showed up. Earth is moving at a faster pace than the rest of the universe" answered the Eleventh Doctor. "Apparently, since the Porigath first descended on Earth, five weeks have passed here."

"Okay," Rose had just noticed that something was wrong. They were in London but… "The people. Where are the people?"

"Most of them are gone. The rest are hiding in buildings and their homes. You landed in a good spot; a lot of streets are littered with bodies."

"Bodies?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, most people disappeared when the Porigath originally descended. The Porigath are hunting those who remain, and leaving their bodies."

"But why? Why don't they just get rid of them like the others?" asked Rose.

"Well, probably one reason is to try and scare the survivors," the Doctor said. He paused for a moment and eyed the Major-General. He was drifting off to the side, surveying the TARDIS and, most importantly, well out of earshot, "but more likely because London will soon be gone. So, has the rest of the world. We're only safe because we're the eye of the storm. The Porigath will have to actually kill everyone here before they can erase the Earth completely. That's why we're still here. For now. Er," the Eleventh Doctor hesitated, still watching the Major-General. "don't let the Major-General know. Let him still have hope."

"What, so there's no hope anymore?" interpreted Rose.

"I didn't say that." said the Eleventh Doctor.

"Yeah, you did." said Amy.

"Well, I didn't mean it!" yelled the Doctor in frustration. "Look all we need to do is take the TARDIS back to the Porigath central consciousness and confront them again."

"And what good will that do?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. Haven't thought about it yet. All I know is that we need to get back to the Porigath. We'll work out the rest when we get there.

The Tenth Doctor emerged from the TARDIS coughing and being trailed by a large puff of smoke. "The TARDIS took a beating when it broke the barrier to come here. She needs time to recharge."

"Well, Doctor?" Gregor said, "What will you do now? We still need a way to get to the Porigath."

"Er, right, well…" began to Tenth Doctor.

"You said we were at the eye of the storm, yeah?" asked Rose.

"Yes." said the Eleventh Doctor.

"Then go back to where it started."

The Tenth Doctor began to say, "Now what good will that-oh!"

"Oh?" asked Amy.

"Oh!" cried the Eleventh Doctor, obviously realizing the same thing his predecessor had.

"Go back to where it started." The Tenth Doctor said. "That warehouse. The Doctor and I had been there when it started, the Porigath they opened this sort of portal, in the warehouse. It was the Time Vortex. We may be able to use that to get back to the Porigath."

"Eye of storm?" said Amy.

"Eye of the storm!" announced the Tenth Doctor.

"What the hell are you talking about, Doctor?" asked Gregor, his face growing red with anger. "Have I, or haven't I lost my weapon."

"First, it's not a weapon," said the Eleventh Doctor, "And, no, you haven't."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I actually kind of…forgot. Sorry about that. I've had these last couple chapter half written for months, and I've spent the last couple of days polishing them up. I hope to post this and the final two chapters today. Thanks for the support, guys._

"So," the Tenth Doctor said as they ran, "five weeks relative Earth time, the Porigath shroud the planet in darkness and began to erase it from existence using potential energy from the Untempered Schism. All of this just to erase me from leaving my home world, allowing the Porigath to control time."

"But," The Eleventh Doctor gangly jogged alongside his predecessor, the tails of his tweed jacket flapping in the wind, "to maintain the constant stream of potential energy, they needed to keep the wormhole of the Untempered Schism open on Earth. And _that _is how we're going to get back to them. The wormhole is between Earth and Gallifrey, but it also opens up above the darkness, where the Porigath central consciousness is."

"Right." huffed Amy, attempting to follow the Doctor's thought process. Amy would have asked what exactly the Doctor planned to do when they reached the Porigath again.

Amy _would _have asked, but at that second, three dark figures appeared directly behind them. The figures were human, or at least they used to be. Their entire body was jet black, and their limbs were bend in inhuman shapes. The only vaguely human part of the figures was their hair, which seemed to retain its original color.

"Doctor, what are they?" asked Rose.

Bringing their run to a halt, the Eleventh Doctor turned and explained. "Well, they are bodies. Well, more like empty husks. The Porigath were able to erase the planet, but it's one thing to erase a planet, it's another thing entirely to erase a person. For such small things, you are incredibly complicated. The Porigath had to exterminate the human race itself. These are the remains. And now," the figures began to lumber closer to the group, "the Porigath are using their bodies to kill those who remain."

"But they aren't gone." Amy said. "Not fully. Their hair, it's the only part of their bodies that hasn't become Porigath black. Like the girl from the shop. They are not completely gone."

"No, it is an all in one shot. Just like when they erased the Earth, the people cannot truly be gone until every single one of them has been killed or taken over by the Porigath.

The zombie creatures, as they increasingly appeared to be, began to advance faster as the got closer.

"Stand back." Gregor gritted between his teeth, pulling out a large gun from his sleeve.

"No! Stop!" the Tenth Doctor pushed the gun toward the ground. "These people are still alive, somewhere. We can't just kill them."

"Then what _exactly _do you propose we do?" the entire crew began to run again in the direction they were heading as the zombies advanced.

Amy groaned. "Why don't you let me handle this?"

Gregor scoffed. "You? Please, the field of battle is not fit for a woman."

"Oh give me a break." And Amy leaped into action.

"See, the thing about living in a small town," Amy began, moving closer towards the zombies, "is that you get bored really easily." And she plunged her fist into the first zombie's stomach.

"Go!" cried the Tenth Doctor.

Gregor, Ten, Rose, and Eleven all began to run down towards the end of the street, taking good use of the time Amy was buying them, to their final destination.

Amy made short work of the zombies. In a flash of red, the first two zombies were down, and the third was well on its way.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Friends!" Amy said, throwing in another swing of her hand with every word.

The zombie faltered, as would any zombie when faced with a redheaded Scottish whirlwind.

Turning down the road at the end of the street, Amy arrived at the warehouse where the rest of the crew was waiting for her. Eleven let out a sigh of relief as Amy bound towards their group, opening his arms for her to come into. Instead, Amy ran up to Gregor smacked him across his smug face.

"Still think I don't belong here?" Amy said angrily to the fallen man who was rubbing the bright red spot of the side of his face. "So, this is the warehouse, yeah?"

"Yes."

The crew walked into the warehouse and began walking towards the faint pulsing sound. The air seemed to grow colder the close the got. Soon, their legs were shivering and their breath was visible.

A loud gurgling sound bubbled up from Gregor.

"Oh no." muttered the Tenth Doctor.

Gregor moved his hands up to his face. They were shaking, and unlike the others, it was not from coldness. His breath was short and his eyes were blurred. His body spasmed and his limbs began to move in unnatural positions.

Gregor's eyes betrayed the fear he was feeling. "Wha-what's going on?"

The Tenth Doctor stepped forward, looking Gregor straight in his blackening eyes.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am so sorry. But we're close to the wormhole, to the Porigath. They Porigath don't need direct contact to erase you, here."

The blackness began to spread along Gregor's body, his teeth seeming to undergo rapid decay. "But-but-but…you-?"

Ten looked somber. "We're time travelers. We've been conditioned to this type of time exposure."

"I-I-I-I-I-"

"So sorry." the Tenth Doctor whispered once more and wrenched his back away from Callum Gregor.

Gregor was stuck in place, but the rest turned to face the end of the hall, where the Untempered Schism was.

As they approached the Schism, the same wonderment as when they had first seen the Schism fell over them again.

"So, Doctor," Rose began, "this will take us back to the central consciousness above the Earth?"

The Eleventh Doctor nodded. "Yes. Most definitely. Well, probably."

"Probably?"

"Well, it is very likely it will take us to the Porigath because that is where the connection between here and Gallifrey is centered. Of course, we could very well bypass it entirely."

"What would happened?" asked Rose.

"Well, without the TARDIS, we'd be deposited in the empty space around Gallifrey."

"And?"

"Well, we'd die, of course."

Rose inverted her eyebrows in worry and looked towards her Doctor.

Ten grasped Rose's hand and squeezed it. "We'll be fine, really. Probably."

"Most likely." Nodded Eleven.

The team began to mentally prep themselves for the jump when a pair of jet black arms descended around the Eleventh Doctor and grasped him tightly. The Doctor yelled loudly before falling silent and turning pale.

Amy looked down at her Doctor's bare hand, down being grasped by the unnatural, black hand of a zombie.

"Contact." She said, breathlessly.

Much like Gregor, the darkness began to spread through the Eleventh Doctor's body, but as his body spasmed, the Doctor remained calm.

"Ah." the captured Doctor said. "It seems the Porigath are taking me completely."

Amy's eye turned wet. "What do you mean 'completely'?"

"Our proximity to the wormhole means the Porigath's control is more complete. They're going to take everything."

The blackness spread across the Doctor until all that remained was his hair and the area around his eyes and mouth.

"Like I said before, Pond. Remember." The Doctor's fading voice said as he struggled against the Porigath's influence.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted, the tears forming. "You're disappearing from us again! Remember? Remember what? I don't even know what I've forgotten!"

"Goodbye, Amelia." The Doctor's voice was a whisper now.

"…Geronimo…"

And the blackness took him. The Eleventh Doctor's body fractured, and collapsed in a pile of ashes. The zombie who had been holding him, now revealed to be Gregor, followed suit. The pile of ash that had once been the Doctor blew in a wind that didn't exist into the Schism and disappeared.

After a short silence. "Last time, when we were all above the planet, he was still alive. We were able to get him back." said Rose.

"Yes." The Tenth Doctor responded, silent as a man who had just witnessed his own death, which, as it so happened, he just had.

"Can we do it again?" interjected a sobbing Amy before Rose could respond.

The Tenth Doctor pursed his lips and considered this. "I don't know. Possibly." Ten looked towards the Untempered Schism again and pointed at it "But what I do know is that there is only one way to stop all of this and that way is through there."

Rose squeezed the Doctors hand tightly before going letting go. Rose bravely moved towards the wormhole. Slowly, she extended her left hand until it was hovering just over the mouth of the Schism.

"To Gallifrey or the Porigath?" Rose asked quietly.

The Tenth Doctor slowly nodded.

Rose turned one more time to her Doctor, smiled, and jumped into the Untempered Schism.

The Tenth Doctor stepped forward, his overcoat flapping in the wind generated by the hole in space and time. He was about to make his own leap of faith when the immobile redhead caught his eye.

"Amy."

Amy's eye's matched her hair. Her cheeks were wet and her hands shook violently.

"We have to go."

Quietly, Amy said, "You just saw your own death…and you're just okay with that?"

"No," Ten muttered, "No, of course I am not okay with it. But there's a chance that he's still out there. Because you see, intelligence like his, like mine won't be wasted. The Porigath can't afford it. There is a chance that somewhere, the Porigath have restrained my future mind. And if that's so, then we can _get him back_."

"No. No." Amy shook her head.

"Please." The Tenth Doctor grabbed Amy's arm and looked her straight in her eyes, pleading. "We need you, Amelia."

Amy tore her arm from the Time Lord's grasp and turn to him, face red with anger. "Don't call me that! Only the Doctor calls me that!"

"Amy, you've got to understand," The Tenth Doctor maintained eye contact as he lightly grasped Amy's hand one more time. "_I am _the Doctor."

Amy accepted the Doctor's hand in hers and simultaneously, the Doctor and Amy jumped into the Untempered Schism.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Ah, the blue box!"

The man's eyes shot open, revealing that he lay in a street of gravel. Straining, the man pushed himself up from the ground. He planted his feet on the ground, but stumbled back onto a blue surface behind him.

"Oh, my head," he groaned.

He opened his eyes wide to get an idea for where he was. It was a small alley, with a wooden fence shutting it off from the main street. Behind him was a large blue box that emitted a single sound like a low boom from within it. Before him was a short woman, with curly brown hair drawn back in a single braid down below her neck. Her eye were big and rounded, with gleaming brown eyes.

"I've been looking for you." the woman extended her jewelry encrusted hand forward towards the man. "Clara Oswin Oswald, head of the junior recruiting department of Unified Intelligence Taskforce." the woman tapped a badge on her red top that said "UNIT."

"Erm," a faint echo of pain sliced through the man's head, but he dismissed it quickly. "hello."

"Is this box yours?" inquired the officer.

The man looked towards the blue box that he had leaned against. He was about to say no, but something inside him disagreed.

"Yes, it is." The man blinked as he looked at his surroundings once more. "This is…Earth, isn't it? And you are…human?"

"Yeah. I wasn't aware those were optional." Clara responded.

"It is with me." The man echoed a faint memory.

"Right. Well, can you come with me then? And bring your box, too. Captain Harkness and Gwen are waiting for us back at headquarters." Clara nodded towards the box. "They're the ones who told me about it. 'Look for the blue box,' they said."

"How am I supposed to move it?"

"Dunno. It's your box."

Inexplicably, the man snapped and said, "It's not a box! It's the TARDIS."

"The what?"

The man slapped his forehead. His head burned again as memories bubbled beneath the surface. He tried to grab the memories, but they seemed too far out of reach.

"TARDIS. I don't know, I think that's the name."

Clara smirked, "You named your box?"

"Oh, it's not just a box." More memories began to reach the surface. "Come in."

"You want me to go in there?" Clara laughed incredulously. "There isn't enough room for the two of us in there."

"No, you're right." the man muttered, puzzled. But whatever the reason, his hand fell into his pocket and pulled out a key. He began to open the box. "There isn't enough room."

The door flew open. Clara gave the man a curious look before stepping in. The man quickly followed her, for some reason extremely eager. He broke into a run

He shut his eyes, expecting hit the other end of the box. Instead he bumped into the woman from UNIT's back.

Sent back on the floor by the collision, the man rubbed his arse. "Oh, sorry about that."

But the crash seemed to have no impact on Clara. She was staring at the area around her. "But it was a box," she murmured, "it was just a box."

The interior of the box was anything but a box. The wall moved in oblong shape, close to a circle. The wall were lined with hexagonal roundels, all emitting bright white light. The entire room was colored black, which was occasionally interspersed with an orange-red color. In-between the roundels on the wall was a black leather, the coated nearly every non-walking surface of the room. The roof seemed higher than the eye could see and from it extended a tube which connected with a console that was centered on the upper deck of the room. The console, like the majority of the room was black stripped with red. The console had numerous buttons and numbers and thingys and whatsits.

Clara grinned widely in disbelief. "No, but it's…it's…"

"-bigger on the inside." completed the man in agreement. The memoires were returning more rapidly and more complete now. He began to remember leaving home. The time he left and the time his _other _self left.

"Yeah, and it looks as though she's regenerated."

"'She?'"

"The TARDIS."

"Your box is a she?"

"Yes." As he caught Clara giggling at his definition of the box, he added, "And shut up."

The man moved closer to the console and began pressing the buttons. Although unsure at first, the move her played around with the nobs, the more it felt right.

Clara walked behind him, arms crossed. "So, this box of yours. What exactly is it?"

The man began to understand the console, and began moving across rapidly. "Well, it is the TARDIS. It's my home. Or was. Well, I don't know."

"You live in a box in an alley in London." Clara stood right behind him, craning her neck to see what exactly it was that the man was doing on the console.

"No, don't be ridiculous." the man said, searching for the last button. "I live in a box that can travel anywhere in time and space."

"Ah. Right."

"No, really."

"No, of believe you," Clara lied.

"I'll prove it." The man pushed down on what appeared to Clara to be an aerosol can embedded in the controls. "Ha ha! Found it!"

The TARDIS began to shutter aggressively, as if trapped in an earthquake. A loud noise seemed to engulf them and both Clara and the man had to find something to clutch onto to keep themselves from falling. The man clutched onto the leather-coated rail that surrounded the area around the console. Clara clutched onto the man.

"Okay!" Clara yelled. "I believe you! You can stop now."

"No," the final memories asserted themselves in the man's mind. "We have a planet to save."

Clara screamed, not so much out of fear, but out of excitement of the unknown. "You're mad, you know that? Who are you?"

The man threw his head back and let forth from his mouth a burst of residual regeneration energy. He grinned and rubbed his hand along his brand new teeth.

"Good question. Who am I?"

_Author's Note: So, initially in this chapter, I had a character named Sheree Bloom who worked for UNIT (in my earlier notes, for a human resistance group called "the Fight.") who would discover the man with the box. I began writing a second part of this story that centered on Sheree and the man with the box that was about the human resistance to the Porigath, but it was extremely weak and overall unimportant to the plot. While, I did end up getting rid of that story, I retained Sheree and the man with the box for reasons you will see in the next and final chapter. However, after coming back to the story after several months, I found that I was dissatisfied with her character. Now that Series 7 had concluded (__**Spoilers**__) we know that Clara Oswald has been spread across time and space to save the Doctor, so I thought it would be a nice nod to our current continuity to include her in this role. I know that "prime" Clara existed around the same time as this version of Clara, but my intent is that since Clara seemed to save the Doctor in all of his past adventures, there must be several existing at one time, so this is just one of the Claras in the early twenty first century. I hope you enjoyed this and look out for the final chapter later today! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Just a suggestion, when the time feels right, feel free to play "I am the Doctor" as the climax arrives._

**Chapter Eleven**

Living creatures aren't meant to entire the Time Vortex unaided. That is why Vortex Manipulation is so uncomfortable. So when three sentient beings plunged into the Untempered Schism, they experienced a little more than just pain.

It was like being ripped apart from their very core. The winds of time were tearing what didn't belong, trying to spread the anomaly across time.

The three friends whirling freely through the vortex were experiencing the same sensation. Rapid aging forward followed by aging towards youth. Every cell of their body undergoing rapid mitosis. A thousand different cancers raptured along their beings. Death flashed along their bodies and then…

The Doctor, Rose, and Amy all found themselves deposited on a plane of blackness.

"Ah," the Doctor cracked his neck. "That's better. Okay, we're not dead. That's good. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." said Rose, looking down at where moments previously she had seen the skin of ninety year old.

"Peachy." Murmured Amy.

They had arrived at their intended destination. It was the same as the last time they had been there, only hours in Rose and Amy's relative time. They were standing within darkness that shrouded the Earth. They couldn't see far in any direction. All around them was the almost solid gas of the Porigath. The surface below their feet was like glass. They could see the same black smoke that seemed covered the Earth as last time, however this time the gaps in the darkness were much fewer.

"The Porigath have almost completely taken over the Earth. We have minutes." The Doctor remarked, looking at the precious few spots that were not covered in the Porigath's darkness.

Amy looked around the area. Nothing. Amy was not sobbing any more. In fact, she wasn't even sad about her doctor being taken away from her. She was _angry_. Unfortunately for the Porigath, they had yet to meet an angry Scottish girl.

"Oi! Porigath! Where are you? You have something I want."

Silence.

"Hey! Did you hear me? Give me my Doctor!"

A low rumble. Like laughter. In fact, it was laughter. It sounded like an earthquake, the laugh. It shook the glass-like plane Amy was standing on.

"_Hello, Amelia Williams._"

Behind the group of three, the blackness gathered. At first it seemed like a cloak wrapping around a person. Then it took form. The form of the Eleventh Doctor.

Staring hard at her best friend, Amy rebutted stiffly, "Its _Pond_, you moron."

"_Oh, you've forgotten? Oh, we see now. It is taking a while to sort through your dead friends memories._"

"Shut up. Shut your stupid ugly face."

The Porigath made Eleven give Amy a mocking look. "_It is not _our _face. Hmm. So you've forgotten all about the man you were going to marry?"_

"I don't know what you are talking about." Amy's face was getting redder.

"_Oh, but it looks like he died. And disappeared. In some…crack…?_"

Amy lost it. Raising her fist, still red from kicking zombie ass, she swung her arm towards the Porigath-possesed face of the Doctor.

Where her first should have landed, there was smoke. The Doctor's entire face was smoke. However, a large, cold scream was emitted, not from the Doctor's mouth, but seemingly from everywhere.

Amy withdrew. She hadn't expected to actually cause the Porigath any pain.

The Tenth Doctor stepped up to Amy's side, staring on at the writing figure of his successor. "What did you do?"

"I don't know, I just hit them. I didn't even make contact."

The Doctor considered this. He thought about the readheaded girl he knew so little about. What had the next Doctor said about her? Something about her remembering. And something else. A crack?

"What was that I said earlier? The other me, about a crack in the wall?"

Amy looked extremely puzzled. "Um, when I was a little girl there was a crack in my wall. But the Doctor closed it."

"What was the crack? What did I tell you it was?"

"You said it was a crack in spacetime. Two parts of time and space that should never have touched, squeezed together."

"Now, what could have enough energy to cause that?" Mulled the Doctor. "Well, I suppose I'll find out, eventually. But if this is true, then that means, you've had all o space and time poured into your head."

"Yeah, so?"

"So? So, you're an anomaly! The Porigath, this whole thing was an attempt for them to take control of space and time. As they assert their control over time, anomalies like you could be fatal to them."

"It doesn't matter," announced the Porigath, seeming to have recovered. "She touched us. Now she is ours."

And the familiar blackness spread along Amy's skin. She was taken by the same force that had taken her Doctor. All too soon, the blackness had completely overtaken her and she became a pile of ashes.

Dead.

The tremor of laughter surged again around Ten and Rose.

"_You've lost, Lord of Time. After centuries of adventure, you've finally been brought to your knees. After all you've done, _this _is the best you can do?_"

"No. Bur I think you should be very, _very _careful when messing with time." The Doctor gritted his teeth. He brought Rose close to his side, protecting her like a man would his lover. "See, you haven't won. You can't erase the Earth completely, so long as Rose and I still remain. And if we remain, you cannot win."

"_A temporary victory._" Tendrils of the black smoke emerged from the Porigath's body. "_We can quickly rectify that_."

The Doctor brought Rose closer and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry."

"I'm here with you." Rose whispered back. Biting her lip she brought her face close to the Doctor's ear, "Doctor, I lo-"

_Vworp Vworp_

The Doctor opened a single eye. "No. That isn't possible. I check the TARDIS before we left."

Rose opened her eyes as well. "Doctor. Behind the Porigath."

"The TARDIS shut down. In a world that erased and blocked off from the rest of the universe, the TARDIS had no power supply to draw on."

Behind the hollow body of the Eleventh Doctor, a blue police box materialized into being. The cloister bell echoed of the facsimile glass ground and bounced of the wall of darkness. The TARDIS solidified completely and fell silent.

When the echo finished bouncing around the area, all that remain was silence. The tendrils that had threatened to consume the Doctor and Rose had paused as the Porigath used the Eleventh Doctor's body to face the recently materialized TARDIS. The Doctor and Rose moved apart slightly, although Rose remained close by the Doctor's side. The air was still, bar the smoke that hovered slightly. The Porgiath, the Doctor, and Rose were all completely silent as the stared on at the blue box.

With a creaking noise, the TARDIS doors slowly opened. From it emerged a tall man, with broad arms and shoulder. His eyes were old, but the rest of his body appear youthful. His face was lean, with hawk-like eyes and ears that ended in a near point. He had a thin beard and hair that cascaded just below his ears.

"You hair…" The Doctor's mouth hung down in awe. "You're _ginger_!"

"Yes. I am. Thank you for noticing." The man with the box said.

The Porigath narrowed their host's eyes. "_Who are you?_"

The man wobbled down from the TARDIS. In a slightly higher pitched voice than average, the man said, "I don't quite know yet. Let's find out, shall we?"

The man pushed the hat atop his head back slightly. "I do apologize for my appearance. Grabbed the first thing I found in the TARDIS."

The man's dress was certainly strange. Along his shoulders he wore a long, black cutaway coat that descended down below his buttocks. He wore a white, puffy shirt and a velvet red waistcoat. Around his neck was an ascot tie. His equestrian pants were a similar color to his waistcoat and ascended just over his waist. His feet were capped off in Hessian boots, and the hat atop his head was a bowler hat.

"_Who are you?_" repeated the Porigath.

"Well, let us see. From my clothes, we can tell I don't have much fashion sense. The creases in my brow suggests intelligence, or otherwise consternation. I'm gorgeous, obviously."

Rose laughed and the Doctor grinned.

The man smiled back, "And if my friends are any indication, I've certainly got a sense of humor. Good, I like it when that happens. But as for who I am," the man's eye narrowed as his eyes rested on the reanimated body of the Eleventh Doctor, "I'm the person who will save this planet and these planet." The man flourished his hat down from head and with a sweep of his coat tails presented himself. "I am the Doctor! Or, the _other _Doctor, if you will."

"_What? How? Impossible!_" declared the Porigath

"Oh, is this the part where I explain what happened?" the Other Doctor smirked cheekily, "What say you, Doctor? Would you like to know what's going on?"

"Ah, hold on, let me get out my brainy specs." The Tenth Doctor fumbled as he retrieved a pair of rectangular glasses from his coat pocket. "Please, continue."

"You see, the Porigath here wanted to rewrite time so that the Doctor, us, never left our home world and Earth didn't exist." The Other Doctor began.

"But they were unsuccessful," continued Rose, beginning to understand slightly, "because the only way they could completely erase the Earth is if they erased everyone on it and the Doctor himself."

"Right, because if the Doctor of this timeline wasn't erased, then he Porigath could not assert mastery over time." The Other Doctor said. "So what happened was because the Earth was completely cut off from the rest of the world, instead of created an alternate timeline, the Porigath unintentionally created an entire a parallel universe!"

"Oh!" the Tenth Doctor smacked his hand against his forehead, "Oh! Oh, you are _good_. We are really, _exceptionally _brilliant!"

"_What is this Doctor? What have you done?_"

"I haven't done anything. _You _separated the Earth from the rest of the universe. While the Earth was no longer a part of the universe, it was impossible to alter our universes timeline! So, an alternate universe was created." The Tenth Doctor exclaimed.

"Yes, and because you had the Doctor trapped in this non-universe Earth when the alternate universe was created, I retained the memories of my life, and the Doctor of this universe's life. Of course, the sudden split in timelines caused me to regenerate and for a while, I had trouble accessing my memories. But, well, obviously I got them back, after some time." The Other Doctor lazily walked around the Porigath, "And in my universe, the Time Lords still exist, so travelling between universes was possible. And, unlike my fellow here's TARDIS, mine is still functional because it is connected to _my _universe."

Although all three triumphant people seemed confidant, the Porigath used their body to smile.

"_So? This changes nothing. Now that you are here I can kill you and your universe._"

"Yeah, I suppose you could. In fact, if you have some crayons and construction paper, I can draw out some devilishly fun ways you can kill us. But it won't work. You see, you were created as a result of the destruction of the Time Lords and Gallifrey. However, if you were in a universe where the Time Lords were still alive, you couldn't continue to exist. But first," the Other Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the Porigath, "I think you have some people you need to return to us."

The screwdriver glowed red and a loud pulsing sound emitted from the cylindrical device. The Eleventh Doctor's body spasmed and his pupil turned from black to its natural white.

"_No. Impossible!_"

"Oh, very possible. You used potential energy to erase people, so unless everything is erased, these people can come back. And, using a little energy from my universe, I can bring them back."

The blackness receded from the Eleventh Doctor's face and soon disappeared from the rest of his body. The Eleventh Doctor was restored to all of his former glory. He stood frozen for a moment before realizing he was alive. His breath then began to pump rapidly as he stumbled where he stood.

"Wha-? I'm-I'm back! I'm alive!" The Eleventh Doctor pressed his hands against his hearts. "Ha ha! I did not expect to live this time." He remarked as if talking about a pair of trousers he wore yesterday. His hand moved rapidly to his neck and the Eleven sighed a visible sign of relief. "Oh, bowtie. Cool. I was worried there for a second. So, what's going on? How did my _brilliant _self get me out of this one?"

"The Porigath accidently created an alternate universe instead of an alternate timeline. Created another version of you who used energy from his universe to combat the Porigath's potential energy and freed" Rose summarized with a surprising amount of joy.

"Oh, that makes sense. The Eleventh Doctor nodded as he looked towards the Other Doctor and his TARDIS.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "It does?"

"Oh!" The Eleventh Doctor swaggered right up to the Other Doctor and started to run his hands through his counterpart's hair. "And he's ginger this one! Oh that is…_so _cool."

"I know, I love it." The Tenth Doctor laughed.

"Speaking of gingers—where's Pond?"

"Right there." The Other Doctor extended his sonic screwdriver once more. The black smoke began to swirl and a fully redhead, fully Scottish, fully loud Amy Pond reformed before their eyes.

"Ha ha! Amelia!" The Eleventh Doctor ran to his companion and began to pull her into an embrace.

_Smack!_

Eleven rubbed his reddening cheek, "Oi, what was that for?"

Amy said sternly, "_That _was for leaving me to think you were dead. And this," Her face then softened and she accepted the Doctor's hug, "is for coming back."

"Oh, Pond." The two friends embraced. "Hand to Rassilon, I will never let you think I am dead again."

"Mhm." Amy grunted incredulously.

"_ENOUGH!_" The black smoke that surrounded them seemed to pulse as the Porigath smoke. "_You are all here together now. You all die, now_."

"Oh, weren't you listening? You can only exist in a universe where the Time Lords are gone. You will die in my universe." The Other Doctor lectured.

"_But we are not in your universe, Time Lord._"

"Oh, right can't forget this bit." The Other Doctor pulled up his sleeve to reveal a small communicator strapped to his wrist. "Clara? If you could activate the TARDIS?"

"On it." A female voice emerged from the communicator.

The light atop the Other Doctor's TARDIS began to flash, but it didn't dematerialize. Instead, a few meters next to it another blue box began to materialize into view.

"That's my TARDIS!" announced Ten

"And mine!" cried Eleven

"It wasn't working, we were cut off from the universe," The Tenth Doctor mulled as he reached his conclusion, "but you powered it using your TARDIS and the energy form your universe."

"Correct." The Other Doctor smiled.

The door to Ten's TARDIS opened and a diminutive brunette stepped out. "Got the TARDISes, Doctor."

"_What is the meaning of this?_"

"Porigath this is my new friend, Clara." The Other Doctor said with a flourish of his arm.

"_I'll kill her as well_."

"I don't think so," said the brunette, Clara, "see the thing with me is, I'm really good with computers. Even crazy alien computers, it seems. So when you threaten _my _planet and _my _friends, then you should watch out."

The lights on the three TARDISes continued to glow. All three of the doors on the time machines flung open unaided and twinkling golden light of energy poured out."

"No." the Tenth Doctor said in amazement. "She can't have."

"Doctor?" Rose inquired.

"With the Doctor's help, I've synced the matrices of the three TARDISes. Since they are the same TARDIS from parallel universe, it is causing a paradox; the same kind of paradox the Porigath created to erase Earth and humanity." Clara said smugly.

"_No._" the Porigath said in fear.

"Think of it like antimatter." The Other Doctor said. The golden light of the paradox spread out from the TARDISes and began to erase the blackness. As soon as the golden light came into contact with the Porigath blackness, it destroyed it. "If you, the Porigath are matter, than the matter from my universe acts like antimatter. As soon as the particles of my universe come into contact with you—it will annihilate you."

The blackness began to recede over the Earth below. Towns and people once dead popped back in existence. Where the Doctors stood, the central consciousness of the Porigath was under the same attack. As it began to dissipate, a great gust of wind generated that blew strongly through the apparent victors.

"_Stop, Doctor! I command to you to cease_!" the Porigath screamed.

"This isn't your world anymore!" The Tenth Doctor yelled above the wind.

"The people of this world are safe again. And we will do anything to keep it that way." declared the Eleventh Doctor.

Rose smirked at the darkness and launched a final bout of insults. "You ain't so tough, are you? If I was able to fly a dying TARDIS through you, you can't be that powerful."

Amy swung a fist towards the blackness, which certainly would have screamed in pain at the anomaly if it wasn't already projecting a thunderous shriek.

"_DOCTOR!_" The Porigath screamed one final time and then they were gone.

The Earth below them resumed being. Above them, space opened up as the Earth and its occupants rejoined the universe. The sun, foreign to them after weeks of captivity, beat down on their battered bodies.

For a while, all was silence.

"So," Rose was the first to break the silence. "we've won, then?"

"Yes." said the Eleventh Doctor.

"Will they remember, the people on the Earth?" asked Rose.

"I shouldn't think so. Those who were erased will have no recollection. The small number that remained at the end will be dismissed as nutters. Besides, relative to the rest of the universe, the Earth has only been gone for a couple of hours. The people maybe be a bit confused when it is dark when last they remember it was midday, but other than that, it will be like they never left" explained the Tenth Doctor

Eleven looked down at the glass-like surface below their feet. "We better go, this ground is going to disappear soon as the world fully reintegrates."

All of the Doctors walked towards Ten's TARDIS. Rose pointed to the Other Doctor. "What do we do about him?"

Ten folded his glasses and put them back into his jacket pocket. "Well, I suppose there is nothing to do. He'll return to his universe and the walls between his world and ours will reseal."

"Thank you," Amy was the first to shake the Other Doctor's hand, "for the whole saving us, and all."

"Yes, very good." The Eleventh Doctor nodded, shaking the Other Doctors hand; the others soon followed suit.

The Other Doctor walked to the doors of his TARDIS and ran his hand down the side of the door. "I better go before the walls between our worlds reseal. Unles," The Other Doctor stepped into the open doors and turned his head back to his short confederate, "you want to come with me?

Clara's eyes grew wide and she stepped forward towards the Other Doctor. As she stood on the threshold of staying or leaving, she turned to the Eleventh Doctor and remarked, "I would be dead, I suppose. I would be still alive in a parallel universe, but to my friends and family…I'll be dead."

The Eleventh Doctor cast his face downwards. He knew the negative direction this conversation was going in and said in just above a whisper, "Yes. Yes, I suppose you will be."

The woman looked down to the Earth and back to her ginger Doctor. She grinned widely and stepped into the TARDIS. "Well, then," entering the Other Doctor's TARDIS, she swung her around and looked directly into the Eleventh Doctor's eyes, "Run. Run you clever boy…and remember."

The Eleventh Doctor nodded.

Clara wrapped her arm around the Other Doctor and swung him into the TARDIS with her. With a last bittersweet grin at the Doctors of this universe, the Other Doctor joined Clara and began to walk with her.

"So, where too, Doctor?"

"Have you ever been to Barcelona? Not the city Barcelona, the _planet_ Barcelona. You'll love it, fantastic place…" and the TARDIS door slammed shut on the pair.

As the Other Doctor's TARDIS dematerialized, the Eleventh and Tenth Doctors turned to each other for their own final goodbyes.

"Doctor, I cannot tell you what a pleasure it has been." The Eleventh Doctor clasped the Tenth Doctor's hand in his.

"Neither can I." The Tenth Doctor bent in a short bow, "To the days come."

The Eleventh Doctor gave a small, almost sad smile. "All my love to long ago."

As the Doctor exchanged farewells, their companions did similar.

Amy murmured in Rose's ear so that the Doctors could not hear them, "You love him, don't you."

Rose nodded slowly.

"He'll come around. I can tell."

Rose grinned and brushed the thought aside with a swipe of her hand. "It's okay. You take care of him. Where ever I am in your Doctors time, I'm obviously not with him. So just…take care of him, will you?"

"I will. And you," Amy raised her voice to a normal level and ran her hand down the Tenth Doctor's chest. "If you are ever in Leadworth, look me up."

The Tenth Doctor laughed. "Yeah, perhaps."

"Rose," the Eleventh Doctor took his former companion's hand. "Just so you know, I was serious what I said before. I haven't forgotten you. And I never will."

Rose nodded and squeezed the Eleventh Doctor's hand briefly before letting go.

"C'mon, Rose. More planets to save." The Tenth Doctor said, heading back to his own TARDIS.

"Coming, Doctor." Rose replied.

As Rose walked into the TARDIS, the Doctor thought back to when they were certain they were about to die and asked, "What was that you were saying earlier? When we were about to die?"

Rose blushed. "Oh, er…I was just saying that I-I've loved traveling with you."

"Oh, you too Rose." The Doctor said, grinning. "So, I was thinking for our next trip…"

And the doors shut on them and they, too, were gone.

"Right then, Pond. Ready?"

Amy stepped after the Doctor. They both entered the TARDIS and the doors sealed shut behind them. The TARDIS began to dematerialize.

"Where to now, Doctor?"

"Oh, lovely little spot. I thought that after an adventure like that we could use a relxing trip to the Fifth Moon of Cindie Colesta. Oh, but first," The Doctor took out his psychic paper and, using his sonic screwdriver, wrote down a message. "There. 'Temple of the Thine. Bring former Doctor along.' That message will go to me and the past and set us on our way."

"Isn't that another paradox?" asked Amy.

"No. Well, maybe. Frankly, I'm not all that worried about it." said the Doctor as the TARDIS rematerialized.

The Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS door and looked around. "No, Amy, it's definitely not the Fifth Moon of Cindie Colesta. I think I can see a Ryman's." The Doctor began to step out of the TARDIS, but was bucked out by an unknown force. The TARDIS had begun to dematerialize again.

"Amy!" The Doctor rolled over to get back up only to see the TARDIS fade away, "Amy!"

**ONE DAY LATER**

The Doctor rang the doorbell to the flat. After a short moment of waiting, a rather bulbous Craig Owens stepped out of the door and said, "I love you…"

"Well that's good 'cause I'm your new lodger. D'you know?" The Doctor smiled and grabbed the keys from the man at the door. "This is going to be easier than I expected…"

**END.**

_Author's note: Well, that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for everything!_


End file.
